


Anastasis

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Series: In the Kingdom of Currahee [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Politics, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: Prince Lewis Nixon is the rightful heir to the throne of Currahee. But his status as an Omega has him poised to disrupt a long line of traditionally Alpha kings, and his father intends to do everything in his power to get Lewis out of the way, even going so far as to put his son in an arranged marriage with the prince of a neighboring kingdom.It all seems hopeless until young squire Richard Winters is knighted into the court and made Lew's vassal. With Dick at his side, Lew faces against his father and suitors' patriarchal agendas - but at what cost?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is set in the medieval times. People were treated as adults at much younger ages, and rape (especially in an unwanted, arranged marriage) was unfortunately fairly common. It also relies heavily on A/B/O dynamics and the politics and sexism they create. If any of these things upset you, please do not proceed to read this story.

When the sun is beginning to drop beneath the horizon, Dick says quietly, “We’ll stop for the night.” They dismount their horses, and Lew tends to them while Dick starts a fire and sets up the tent. Lew unpacks their rations and cooks them pork tarts for dinner.

After they’ve eaten they lie together on Dick’s wool blanket and gaze up at the stars. Dick talks about his childhood; stories of working the fields with his family, tending to the livestock, and his time as squire to his father’s friend. He’s a vivid storyteller, and Lew can practically see it: Dick, younger, able-bodied, skin glistening with sweat as he harvests wheat and rye with a sharp scythe, his little sister trailing behind with the wheelbarrow. And of his time as a squire- Dick learning the discipline and chivalry of the King’s Army, skin dirtied and scrapes where he’d been nicked during fencing practice, armor ill-fitting but none the less effective.

Lew, in contrast, can only tell stories from the books he’d grown up with in the castle. Dick was never taught how to read- something which probably shouldn’t surprise Lew, but still does. Lew has made it a goal of his, to teach Dick to read and write. There’s nothing better than losing yourself in a story, he tells him. And if you can write you can put down your thoughts so as not to lose them.

Dick laughs kindly and claims he never forgets anything, and Lew says, well, that’s just the thing- you don’t know you’ve forgotten it. Dick falls quiet then, perhaps with the sobering realization that one day he could forget Lew and not even know it, despite everything they’ve been through together. He rolls onto his side to look at Lew, his blue eyes dark and sparkling in the low light of the fire, and Lew feels his breath catch in his throat at the love he sees in his eyes.

“I can’t forget you if you never leave,” Dick whispers, cupping Lew’s cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Lew moans and parts his lips, letting Dick slip inside. Dick works himself up to panting against the corner of Lew’s mouth, then coaxes him into the tent to make love in privacy.

Dick falls asleep first, spooned up naked behind Lew under the wool blankets, his breath warm on the clammy skin of Lew’s neck. Lew stares up at the ceiling of the tent and thinks about memory, and thought, and feeling. He touches the ridge of his kiss-swollen lower lip and calls to mind when he’d first been kissed by Dick, heatsick and wanton but hopelessly in love with the flame-haired knight. He’d known then that things would sort themselves out somehow. Not to say it had been easy- he has the scars now to prove that it wasn’t- but he finds that he wouldn’t have had it any other way, despite all the pain they’d suffered to get here.

Sometime after that thought, Lew falls asleep to the sound of Dick’s breathing and the crickets chirping outside. He dreams of peace.

-❧-

Lew wakes up to the smell of food cooking. His stomach growls and he sits up to yawns and stretch, then pokes his head out of the flap to squint at Dick in the morning light.

“Morning,” Dick says, grinning. “I think I burnt the sausages.”

Lew chuckles. “Well, as long as the eggs are fine.”

“There’s a creek about a half mile west,” Dick says, turning back to the skillet. “I thought we could go bathe and refill the canteens before we take off again.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lew agrees, retreating back into the tent to get dressed, putting on his braies and robe slowly. He’s learned to turn a blind eye to the scars on his body, but sometimes they twinge with an echo of old pain and he’s forced to acknowledge that he might not be alive today, if he’d been left to bleed for any longer than he had.

Lew shakes it off and steps outside to join Dick on a log in front of the fire. The knight smiles and hands him a plate of eggs and sausages, and really, they’re not as burnt as he’d made them sound. They eat in a companionable silence, watching birds flit from tree to tree, the horses snuffling quietly as they nibble on the carrots Dick had put out for them.

They finish their meal and set to packing up, taking down the tent and putting everything back in the saddlebags. Dick lets the horses finish eating before putting out the fire and walking them out to the creek. He starts to undress as Lew fetches the canteen, and Lew’s eyes catch on the slope of his broad shoulders, his tapered waist. He’s beautiful, bare and freckled, the sparse hair across his skin golden in the sunlight. Lew watches hungrily as he steps into the clear water, wading out into the depths.

Once he’s filled the canteen, Lew strips off his own clothes, grabs the soap, and joins Dick in the water. It’s colder than he expected and he shivers, wrapping his arms around himself and dipping in deeper in an effort to acclimate himself sooner. Lew offers the soap bar to Dick and he takes it with a soft smile, kissing Lew on the cheek.

“The perks of serving royalty,” he teases lightly.

“Mmm,” Lew hums. “Hurry up, I’m freezing.”

Dick chuckles and wets the soap bar, rubbing it in his palms to work up a lather. He starts at Lew’s shoulders and works his way down to the backs of his knees, then hands the bar back to Lew and scoops up water in his hands to rinse the lather from his back. Lew turns to let Dick clean his front as well, repeating the process, then again with his hair and face. Once he’s clean, Lew takes the soap and returns the favor for Dick. He kisses the love marks he’d left on Dick’s neck the night before and sighs against his skin, his hands sliding down to rest at Dick’s hips.

“I love you,” Lew murmurs tenderly.

“I love you, too,” Dick says immediately, with such surety Lew feels tears prickling at the edges of his vision. It still feels too good to be true, even after all these years. Dick wraps his arms around him, sensing his emotion, and hooks his chin over the crown of Lew’s head.

“I’ll always love you, and only you,” Dick whispers. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Lew chokes out. “God, yes. I know it, I just- I-I can’t believe it, sometimes. It’s stupid.”

“Your feelings are never stupid,” Dick murmurs. “I think you’re afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“Yeah. Of being loved.” Dick strokes a hand down Lew’s belly, his fingers brushing over the scar there. Lew shivers. “It’s...it’s frightening. Someone else gives you their heart. Trusts you with it. That’s a lot of responsibility. It’s even more frightening when you give your own heart to someone else. They could break it. Hurt you.”

Lew looks down at Dick’s hands on his skin, thoughtful. Dick’s right, of course. Lew has always been afraid. Afraid of his father, of failure. Afraid of giving too much of himself to others, of not being enough, of being left behind and forgotten. Almost everything he’s ever done was motivated by fear somehow.

“Let’s get dressed,” he says.

Lew has learned how to forget his fears, if only for a little while. He follows Dick out of the creek and accepts the towel Dick throws to him. They dry off and get dressed, then set out into the forest once more. He thinks about how many times they’ve done this; during peacetime Dick often grows restless and journeys out past the castle on what he likes to call reconnaissance missions, and Lew can usually find reason to accompany him.

Sometimes there’s a valid reason for their quests- keeping up public relations, border control, the likes- but most often it’s a way for them both to stretch their legs and enjoy some time alone together. Lipton and Speirs run things well enough in their absence, and anyway, Lew thinks he deserves a break from the stiff formality of castle affairs every now and then.

This time they’re on their way to visit Dick’s family. He hasn’t seen them in two years, and they’ve never met Lew despite the circumstances. Presently they leave the forest, entering a wheat field that stretches for miles out towards the horizon. There’s a sudden gust of wind and Lew sneezes.

“Oh,” Dick says, laughing. “You really don’t get out enough.”

Lew huffs and sneezes again. “Well, it’s not like I have a choice,” he gripes, wiping his nose irritably. “You know everyone will be on my ass soon as I get back. Can’t get a day to myself anymore."

“Yeah, I know,” Dick smirks back at him. “Why do you think I’m dragging you out into the country?”

Lew smiles. “Maybe you just wanted to make love to me in a crop field,” he teases.

“Maybe that’s the base of all my desires,” says Dick, chuckling. “Forget the last twelve years. We’ll do it in the wheat.”

“I’m sure your parents would have quite a shock.”

“ _ Lew, _ ” Dick groans. “You ruined it.” He’s turned scarlet, embarrassed not by their erotic fantasies, but of the thought of voyeurism. Lew finds it endearing how modest he can be, shy in the strangest of ways.

By the time the sun has climbed to the center of the sky above them, they come upon a well-travelled path between the fields. Dick smiles and gestures to a sign by the road.

“Welcome to Lancaster,” he says.

“That’s not what the sign says,” Lew deadpans, and cracks up when Dick stops his horse and glares at him.

They follow the road into a small village, and soon enough they arrive at Dick’s family home. It’s a modestly-sized cottage, better than what most poor farmers could expect, and a skinny redheaded girl runs out to greet them. She gawks at the sight of Lew on his horse, turns on her heel to run back into the home.

“Mom! The  _ King  _ is here!”

Dick smiles. “You’re never gonna hear the end of it,” he says, sliding off of his horse. He steps over to help Lew, a gesture of respect he always extends but is usually dismissed.

“I suppose I’ll adapt,” Lew sighs, and slips down into Dick’s arms.


	2. The Accolade

Lewis Nixon was born a prince.

The leaves had dried and blown away with the chilly northern wind when his mother gave birth to him. He was her first child, born after nearly a day of labor; he came out of the womb after the sun had gone down and stars twinkled in the cool autumn sky.

His father looked on with keen interest as the midwife cut his cord and bathed him, checking his sex.

“An Omega male,” she’d said, and the King’s face fell. Nevertheless, he took the infant into his arms while the midwife took care of the Queen.

“His name will be Lewis,” the King told his vassal. “After my father.”

“And which estate will you grant to him?” the King’s vassal asked, looking at the squalling prince with mild disinterest.

“The city, I think. If he is to inherit the throne he will need to establish good relations in the heart of Currahee.”

And so Prince Lewis’s future was set. When Queen Doris awoke she took him in her arms and fed him from her breast, and when he dozed off he was put in his crib at the Queen’s bedside.

He slept, blissfully unaware of the life he would grow into.

-❧-

_ 15 years later _

Nestled in the valley between Mount Currahee and the Toccoa River stands the King’s castle of Currahee. Past the drawbridge, which splays out overtop a runoff stream from the Toccoa River, a cobblestone street spills out into the city.

An eager crowd of civilians pours down the street onto the castle property. They stand outside of the castle’s chapel doors, waiting.

Inside, a squire kneels at the altar, deep in prayer. He has been here for ten hours, kneeling atop a pillow, his head bowed and hands pressed together in front of his chest. On a pedestal in front of him rests a sword and shield.

The air is stale and musty. The door opens, admitting King Stanhope and Prince Lewis. This is the first time Lewis has been able to see the young squire.

He appraises the squire as he moves to take a seat beside his father. He’s tall- Lew can tell even as he kneels before the altar, head still bowed respectfully as the King seats himself. His hair is the color of burnished copper, eyelashes as pale as milk. There’s a spattering of freckles across his high cheekbones, and when the King allows him to lift his head, he opens his eyes to reveal clear blue irises, brighter in contrast to his ritual red tunic. He regards Lewis coolly before turning his gaze on the King.

The squire doesn’t look away from the King as people shuffle into the chapel for the ceremony. A priest holds Mass, then gives a sermon on the duties of a knight to the young squire, who listens intently. Once the priest is finished, he steps aside to let Lewis stand. He’s never done this before- it’s usually his father’s duty to conduct the knighthood ceremony, but Stanhope had already decided that this squire is to serve Lew.

He feels his mouth go dry as he is presented the shield and sword, but he takes a deep breath and turns to the squire. He smells of the soaps from his ritual bathing the night before- but beneath it Lew can smell his unique Alpha scent, like oranges and a hint of cinnamon, warm and fresh and inviting.

“You may take your vows,” he says, lacing his voice with as much authority as he can manage.

The squire nods, training his gaze on Lew. “I, Richard Winters, vow to never traffic with traitors,” he starts, his voice loud and clear as a church bell in the chapel. “I vow to always be loyal of hands and mouth, and to serve every man as best as I may. I vow to be humble and courteous always. I vow to never give evil counsel to a lady, nor an Omega. I swear my allegiance to the King and the Royal Family of the kingdom of Currahee.”

Lew nods. He extends the sword, taps it against the squire’s shoulder. “I dub thee Sir Knight.” He pulls the sword back, allowing the newly knighted Winters to stand. He surrenders the sword to a sponsor, who girdles it to the knight’s waist. Another sponsor kneels to slip the spurs onto his boots. They step aside and Lew allows the knight to take his shield, emblazoned with a unique silver eagle carrying a quiver of spade-tipped arrows on a blue background.

The acceptance of his shield marks the end of the ceremony, and the crowd cheers as the bards begin to play. Lewis nods, dismissing Winters. He watches with a smile as he bows and turns to mount his horse, leading the crowd out onto the streets.

His father comes up behind him.

“We will announce his assignment as vassal to you at the feast,” he says. “Good work, son. A smooth ceremony from you.”

Lew nods, watching the last of the crowd leaving. He hears Stanhope depart from behind him, and when the chapel is empty, Lewis turns on his heel and returns to the castle.

At the feast that night, Winters sits alone on one end of the table and Lew and his father on the opposite. To Lew’s right is Prince Nicholas of the neighboring kingdom of Toombs. Knights and nobles sit on either side along the table between them and chatter as maids set out the food. Once everyone has filled their plate, Stanhope rises to his feet and clears his throat, silencing the guests.

“I have decided that Sir Richard will be personally serving as vassal to Prince Lewis until further notice,” he says, meeting Winters’ gaze. “Do you object, Knight?”

“No objections, my Lord. I accept your decision,” he says smoothly.

“Good. Let the feast commence.” He takes his seat again and tucks into his meal. Lewis feels the knight’s gaze on him and glances up at him. Winters smiles and he manages a tiny smile back, charmed. He jumps when a hand rests on his knee. Lew looks to see Nicholas casting him a warning glare and Lew ducks his head obediently, focusing on his meal.

He doesn’t look at Winters again that night.

-❧-

In the morning the chambermaids chatter to him about the ball the King had held for the new knight as they help him dress. 

“I didn’t go,” he sighs. “I was tuckered out.”

“Oh, Lewis,” June chides, “you’ve got to do something about this. You’re always so listless, boy.”

Lew chews his lip nervously. “I was...I wanted to avoid Nicholas,” he admits. “He makes me uncomfortable, and I do not feel loved by him.”

“Oh dear,” says Faye, “that’s no good. Have you told your father how you feel?”

“Aye, I have. He doesn’t care. He’s more concerned with keeping up relations with King Thorburn and the people of Toombs. I’m worried he’ll have us betrothed. He’s still trying to produce an Alpha male heir, better to get me out of the way as soon as he can.”

The two Omega women frown at him. “You’ve not yet had your first heat,” June says. “Surely the King wouldn’t marry you off while you’re still so young, so vulnerable.”

“I wouldn’t put it beneath him,” Lew sighs. He looks up as there comes a knock on the door. “Enter,” he says. The door opens to reveal Prince Nicholas, looking irritated.

“The tourney will begin soon,” he says shortly. “We are going to be late.”

“I’m coming,” Lew says, putting on his crown and cape. He smiles back at the maids and follows Nicholas through the castle and out towards the arena. It’s beautiful outside, sunny and warm, though not so much so that he’s sweating in his layered black velvet robes. The roar of the crowd echoes down the streets, startling birds from the rooftops as the noise swells and fades again. Lew can tell from the sound that the contestants are being introduced, one at a time. He can guess a few of the knights participating in the duel - Sir William Guarnere, Sir Joseph Liebgott, and Sir Harry Welsh are sure to be partaking in the action.

Nicholas guides Lew up the stairs with a possessive hand at the small of his back, and they take their seats in the royal balcony alongside Lew’s father and his wife. Lew’s sister Blanche sits on the opposite side. Lew looks out to see the knights he’d guessed, with the addition of Sir Joseph Toye, lined up on one side of the area as Winters comes out on his horse, eliciting another roar of cheers from the crowd. Lew knows this tourney is strictly for show- there is no risk for the losing knight, who would normally forfeit his armor and horse to the victor. Rather, the tourney is a way for the new knight to show off his skills to the people.

And skills he has- he wins against all but Guarnere, with whom he ties. Guarnere is viewed by many as the kingdom’s toughest knight, so a tie with him is just as impressive as the victories against Liebgott, Toye, and Welsh. At the end of the tourney they all shake hands in a show of camaraderie and make room for the Vespers Tourney, a chance for the younger knights and squires to show off their own skills to the people. Dick is coined the “White Knight” by the people, which earns a smile from Lew, who’s known as the “Black Prince-” for his choice in clothing, and for his controversial choice to cover his coat of arms.

Lewis excuses himself and descends the stairs to join Winters out in the arena. He approaches the knight with some trepidation, but the ginger smiles brightly and bows.

“My Prince,” he says, “how good of you to join me. Please excuse my appearance; I have not had the time to clean up.”

“It’s fine,” Lew says with a chuckle. “No need to be so formal, Knight, you’ll know every corner of my life soon enough. I just wanted to congratulate you on an outstanding tourney victory. You’re very skilled.”

“Thank you,” Winters says, blushing slightly. “You can call me Dick, by the way. If we’re not being formal with each other, that is,” he teases.

“Dick,” Lew says, testing the name out. He smiles. “I think I like that. You may call me Lew.”

Dick nods. “It’s a pleasure to serve you, Lew.”

At the conclusion of the tourney, Dick lets Lew up onto his horse and rides him back to the castle. Lew directs him to the stables to board his horse, then walks him through the castle. Dick is quiet behind him, awestruck by the castle interior, and Lew finds himself wondering what Dick’s background is, if he was poor or middle-class before beginning his training as a squire.

He shows him to his chambers, nods to his own one door down. “That one’s mine. This is yours.” Lew opens the doors to let the knight in, and he looks around, wide-eyed.

“Wow,” he says. “This is...a lot.”

“Well, you are in the King’s Castle,” Lew sighs. “Normally only royalty and nobles would be allowed here, but you’re a special exception.”

Dick turns to look at the prince. “If it isn’t out of line, sir…”

“Go ahead,” Lew says.

“I’m wondering why I was assigned as vassal to you. You seem like you can take care of yourself.”

Lew frowns. “I’m an Omega,” he says. “My father doesn’t much trust me to handle myself. I saw no reason to fight it- I’m rather lonely here, to be quite honest.”

“What of the Princess? Doesn’t she spend time with you?” Dick looks genuinely concerned. Lew’s touched.

“No, she has her own way of things.” He smiles faintly when Dick just looks confused. “It’s alright. You’ll see soon enough.”

-❧-

Lew walks them down to the dining hall in time for dinner. After they eat, Dick follows Lew out onto the yard to practice hawking. The knight watches in awe as Lew carries the falcon on his gloved hand.

“Wow,” says Dick, “I’ve never seen one up close.”

“Mmm, they’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Lew smiles at the bird. It fluffs up, shaking out its wings, and inspects Dick with one golden eye. “It’s okay,” Lew says quietly, and the bird chuffs softly in response. He clicks his tongue twice, raises his arm, and the bird takes off into the forest, circling a few times before diving to land on a tree.

Lew moves to follow the falcon, and Dick trails along behind. They stay close as the bird moves from tree to tree, and soon enough it dives for prey. Lew jogs over quickly, distracts the falcon with a piece of chicken and removes the prey- a rabbit- from the bird’s sight. He takes the bird up onto his hand again, testing its weight, before sending it off once more.

They spend a good hour with the falcon before the bird is past its flying weight, and Lew returns to the castle with a good reaping, which he hands over to Faye to deliver to the castle kitchen. Dick waits in the hall as he changes back into his robes. Lew steps out, fiddling with his cape, and sighs.

“Estate duty,” he explains. “It’ll go on until supper. You can find something else to do if you desire.”

“Alright,” says Dick, “I’m sure there’s something to be done.” He smiles. “Until we meet again.”

Lew watches Dick’s back as he strides down the hall and turns a corner. He’s left standing alone in the dim hall, nothing but his own breath to keep him company- that is, until Prince Nicholas steps in. Lew looks up at him, surprised. He finds himself wondering if he’d been there all along, hiding around the corner, waiting for Lew to be alone.

“Lewis,” he greets curtly. “I see you’ve gotten close to your  _ vassal,” _ he says, lip curling in distaste.

Lew rolls his eyes. “Am I not allowed to socialize with the man?” He stares defiantly up at the other Prince. “What right do you have to tell me what to do, anyway? You aren’t courting me, not officially. And even if you were, you have no sovereignty here.”

“The King favors me,” Nicholas warns, “be careful what you say, Lewis. You are an Omega after all; you will be forced to submit eventually.”

Lewis scoffs. “I’ll  _ never _ submit to you,” he says. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have matters I must attend to. Good day.” He stalks away, feeling irate and deeply insulted. He knows his father will never listen, though.

The King’s disdain for Lew started from the very day he was born; as an Omega male he’s on his way to breaking a long succession of traditionally Alpha Kings within the Nixon bloodline. Since Lew’s birth, Stanhope has gone out of his way to try to produce an Alpha male heir to overrule Lew’s inheritance. As royalty, he is guaranteed his current estate until death no matter who takes the throne, but if an Alpha male is born by the King he will inherit the throne rather than Lew.

Thus far, the King has failed to produce another child besides Lew’s sister Blanche, a Beta. So in what Lew regards as a last-ditch effort from the King to get Lew out of the way in case he were to suddenly die, he’d arranged for Prince Nicholas of Toombs to court Lew, if unofficially. Lew knows it’s only a matter of time before it becomes official. A marriage, he knows, is also a possibility- it would guarantee that Lew leaves the castle and would allow Stanhope to reclaim the estate from him, effectively taking all power from him. As a Queen in Toombs he’d be nothing more than a figurehead and a means to an end: producing heirs for the Royal Family of Toombs.

In the end, it all boils down to three things: money, power, and sex. And Lew was born at a disadvantage: his money is strictly from his father, his power is only granted if he remains the heir, and as an Omega he lacks any kind of real sexual dominance.

Lew can’t be faulted for thinking his situation is hopeless.


	3. All In Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild sexual content at the end of this chapter.

At the dawn of summer, the King divorces Queen Doris. She’d miscarried twice and given him no heir to take Lew’s place, and anyway, she’d grown defiant in the face of his obsession with Alpha superiority and taken to spending weeks apart from him.

She is banished from the kingdom. Lew is sad to see her go, but she smiles and assures him that she’ll be alright. That morning she departs with Sir Harry as escort for an uncertain future, and hardly a week later Stanhope marries a willowy blonde woman into the family. She is an Omega, and takes an immediate shine to Lew- though he cannot get past the bitterness of losing his birth mother as Queen.

Dick, though, seems to see something of his own mother or perhaps of a sister in the new Queen. When he is given the opportunity to interact with her, he treats her with respect and dignity as he always does a woman or Omega, but he also talks to her about his childhood and life at home with a warm smile on his handsome face. Lew listens and wishes he had the nerve to talk to Dick a little more than he does, wishes he wasn’t inherently afraid of Nicholas intervening.

Nicholas makes himself present far more often with the loss of Lew’s mother as Queen. Lew suspects the Alpha Prince had made himself scarce before from fear of the Queen’s disappointment in his lack of love for the Prince. But now that she is gone and Lew is not close with the new Queen, Annabelle, Nicholas corners Lew when he’s alone every moment he can, though never long enough to do much more than present unwanted courting gifts and scrub his cheek against Lew’s throat in an aggressive display of ownership.

If Dick notices the Prince’s scent on him, he doesn’t show it.

When he has the chance to bathe Lew lathers the soap onto his skin until even his own scent is muted. He climbs out of the bath and is towelled off by the chambermaids. They smile at him, sympathetic, and dress him and comb his hair. He steps out of his chambers to find Dick standing at his door, waiting.

“Knight,” he greets quietly.

“Prince Lewis,” Dick replies smoothly, falling into step behind Lew. “What do you wish to do today?”

“I think a ride through the city would be refreshing,” Lew says. “Too much castle air gets to my head, after a time.” Dick smiles, looking eager to get out of the castle for a while, and they go down to the stables to take their horses out. Dick’s horse is silver with spots as white as snow; a Percheron. He tells Lew that it’s a girl, and her name is Allegra. Lew’s horse, Gemini, is a male Friesian with a solid black coat. Dick gives Lew a crooked grin.

“You know they call you the Black Prince?”

“Mhm. And now you’re the White Knight now, aren’t you?”

“What a pair we make,” Dick chuckles. “Different as night and day.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure we have something in common.” Lew climbs up onto Gemini, a much smaller horse than Allegra, and leads them out of the stables. They ride out past the drawbridge into the city; the heart of Lewis’s estate. Lew greets a young dark-haired Omega man and brunette Beta woman outside of the apothecary clinic. Lew introduces them to Dick as Eugene Roe and Renée Lemaire, the best medical experts in the business.

They stop at a small bookstore, where Lew picks up some tomes and says hello to the wild-haired Omega boy bent over a scroll. He introduces himself as David Webster and asks after Lew.

“Oh, you know how it goes,” Lew sighs. “But at least I’ve got Dick now.” He grins and elbows the knight playfully. “Say, how’s it going with Sir Liebgott?”

“He’s such an  _ asshole,” _ David whines. Lew pats him on the shoulder with a grin.

“It’s just all that pent-up Alpha aggression. You’ll figure it out eventually.” Lew bids the scribe farewell and they set out again. He points out a few other people he knows- George Luz, a jester, Buck Compton, an armor crafter, and Kitty Welsh, a seamstress and wife of Sir Harry Welsh.

“I know Harry,” Dick says, grinning. “He competed against me in the tourney.”

“Yeah. He’s a fun guy. Hell of a drunkard, though.” Lew sniffs. “I like the sauce, but I can’t get close to his level.”

Dick frowns. “I’ve never drank spirits,” he says.

“Really? Fresh water’s pretty hard to come by,” says Lew. “Or so I’ve heard.”

“We lived by the river,” says Dick. “Mom would boil the water so we could drink it. We had a cow for milk, too.”

“Where’d you live? I mean, how- how far out?”

“Two day’s journey, past the Croft Forest. Little village called Lancaster.”

“Wow. That’s a hike.”

“Yeah,” Dick sighs, and falls silent. They cross the city limits and Lew stops, dismounts his horse and ties her to a post. Dick watches, curious, as he spreads out a blanket and lies down. After a moment Lew hears Dick slip down to join him.

“What’s so interesting about the sky?” he asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Don’t you see the pictures the clouds make? There- that one looks like a dragon.”

Dick squints up at the clouds, looking confused. Then he blinks and a smile breaks out across his face. “Oh,” he chuckles. “I see it.”

They spend almost an hour pointing out figures in the clouds, and then Dick falls silent for a while. He turns to look at Lew, some depth of conflict in his eyes, but then he’s standing and coaxing Lew into heading back to the castle to handle his estate duties, and the moment is forgotten.

-❧-

Nicholas finds him again after supper. He sits down beside Lew on the long couch, heaving a sigh.

“I’ll be leaving tonight,” Nicholas says. His thigh presses warm against Lew’s, invasive. “I must return to my kingdom to attend to my duties. But I will return.”

Lew hums in acknowledgement but doesn’t look up from his book. Nicholas slings an arm around his shoulders and he tenses, his stomach twisting with anxiety. The other prince casts Lew a smarmy smile and deliberately places his hand on Lew’s thigh.

“Won’t you take a break from reading for a little while?” he asks, his intent clear.

“No, I’d rather not,” Lew says. “I’m very tired, you see.”

“Hmm,” says Nicholas. Lew turns back to his book, his skin crawling under Nicholas’s touch. Without so much as a warning, the prince leans in to kiss Lew’s neck.

“Stop it,” Lew hisses, but Nicholas doesn’t pull away. He sucks at the tender skin and Lew shivers despite himself, warmth seeping between his legs. Suddenly the door opens and he looks up to see Dick, who has stopped, wide-eyed, in the doorway.

“Um,” he says, turning scarlet, “N-never mind.” He closes the door again and Lew pushes off of the couch, disengaging Nicholas’s touch.

“I must ask after my knight,” he says hastily. “Excuse me.” He doesn’t look back, leaving the room and jogging up to Dick, who stops for him. He looks uncomfortable and can’t quite meet Lew’s eyes.

“I’m sorry about that,” Lew says sincerely. “He won’t leave me alone.” When Dick remains silent, he calls his name gently. Dick finally meets his eyes. “Was there something you needed to tell me?”

“I...um,” Dick stutters, reaching into his satchel, “I-I bought you something.”

Lew looks on in surprise as Dick takes out a leather-bound book and a quill. He offers them to Lew shyly, and the prince accepts the gifts with some hesitance.

“Dick, this is…” he trails off, opening the book and looks to see that it’s blank. The pages have been scent-marked- by Dick. “Is this a  _ courting gift _ ?”

Dick flushes, gaze training on the floor. Lew’s touched.

“Dick- I-I’m being courted by Prince Nicholas,” he says. “I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t,” he says. “I’m sorry. You can- you don’t have to keep it.”

“No, it’s- I like it. Thank you.” Lew smiles uncertainly. “Maybe…” he trails off, afraid to voice his feelings.

“I’ll let you alone,” says Dick. He smiles bracingly, like he’s fighting not to say or do something he might regret, and turns to go.

Lew watches the knight walk away, conflicted. He hears Nicholas’s footsteps from behind him and stays still, canting his face down towards the floor.

“Lewis,” Nicholas says sharply. His hand rests on the prince’s shoulder and Lew can’t help but flinch. Nicholas’s fingers dig into the fabric of his robes. “What business does your knight have with you at this hour?” He eyes the book in Lew’s hands, sneering.

“None,” Lew answers quietly. “It is a gift of friendship.”

Nicholas scoffs. “It reeks of his scent,” he sniffs. “Surely it was meant as a  _ courting gift. _ ”

“If it was meant as such, it still would not concern you,” Lew replies. “I am not your  _ wife _ .” He looks up now, meeting Nicholas’s gaze squarely. Lew turns on his heel and walks away.

In his chambers he sniffs at the book before tucking it away, committing Dick’s scent to memory. He imagines being courted by the knight, imagines baring his throat and forming a bond with the Alpha. He finds he likes the thought of it; a surprise, as his fierce independence usually chafes at the thought of traditional Omega submission. He’d never understood how other Omegas could let their lives be dictated by Alphas, how they so often submit to the one who chooses them as opposed to the one they love.

But the thought of submitting to Dick excites him. The knight is nearly as young as he is, he knows, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old- but cuts a figure even the elder knights envy. Lew has seen him dressed down, wearing only a tunic and pants, his sleeves rolled up, and he’d been taken by Dick’s broad shoulders and narrow hips, the elegant muscles of his arms flexing under skin pale as milk. If Dick were to hold him down, he’d have to fight to get free.

It’s not just physical desire, either- he senses a gentleness to the knight that is uncommon in Alphas, a willingness to listen and to thoroughly consider things before taking action. He’s patient and kind and thoughtful, and despite Lew’s occasional coldness he has been nothing if loyal and trustworthy to Lew.

Nicholas, on the other hand- Lew scowls at the thought of the other prince- a man with no respect for Lew or, he suspects, any other Omega he may encounter. He’s cold and manipulative and never seeks consent for his actions, and he expects Lew to bend to his will, threatening him when he doesn’t. Physically he leaves little to be desired- like Lew he has only minimal muscle tone, which is generally considered unattractive on an Alpha, and his face is narrow and unpleasant to look at.

But Lew is powerless to stop an arrangement if his father is inclined to place him in one, and as royalty he is expected to marry into another royal bloodline.

Nevertheless, he keeps Dick’s courting gift tucked safely away in his desk.

After all, the future is never certain.

-❧-

That night Nicholas is seen off for his journey home. He kisses Lew’s hand and makes a show of being sweet to him for the Queen, and then he’s gone and Lew turns away with a scoff. He goes back up to his chambers and strips down to his braies, lights a candle beside his bed, and lies down with the book he’d been reading before.

Lew reads for about an hour before he begins to feel distracted. He sighs, marks his page, and puts the book aside. Lew blows out the candle and tries to fall asleep, but a strange sensation below his navel keeps him awake. He stares up at the ceiling and slides his palm beneath the hem of his braies to feel the swell of warm skin there, rubs his fingers in in an effort to soothe the strange empty ache.

He finds himself thinking about Dick again, his fantasies from before, and wonders idly if he should call for the knight, to fetch Roe or Renèe about his discomforts. But his mind conjures a different image, Dick bent over him, massaging his stomach with his strong, square fingers, sliding his hand lower to feel Lew’s warm cunt, slipping his fingers between his wet folds.

At the thought Lew bites his lip and dips his own hand lower, aware now of the increasing warmth between his legs. He’d discovered recently that there are ways to pleasure himself, to coax great waves of ecstasy from his body by his own hand, and he sometimes feels the urge to rut against some hard object at the most inopportune times. He’d sat in court once with a flush high on his cheeks, biting his lip, every Alpha gaze on him, until his mother had claimed he was ill and let him go to his chambers.

Later that night she’d come in and explained to him what would happen to his body as he matured, and told him to be careful around Alphas when he felt the urge, because they could sense it, too, could smell it on him ripe and pungent, and Alphas are not known for self-control around a needy Omega. The thought of an Alpha taking him without his agreement had scared him to tears, and since then he’d learned to control his urges, had conditioned himself to only allow them while he was safe in his own bed.

The encounter with Nicholas, however, had come close to disaster. He’d not anticipated the effect such intimate touch would have on him, no matter that it was unwelcome. He finds his mind going back to it, changing it; Dick’s hand on his thigh, Dick’s breath hot against his throat, Dick’s lips pressed to his skin. Lew whimpers and rubs two fingers against his small cock, shuddering as pleasure pulses from his cunt to the tips of his toes. He rubs himself until he can’t stand it, then dips his fingers inside.

He imagines Dick curled overtop of him, his cock buried deep inside, and muffles another whimper into his pillow as he pushes his fingers in deeper than he’s ever gone before. He imagines Dick’s knot swelling inside of him, filling him to the brim, and cries out into the pillow as he comes, his slick coating his fingers.

After his breathing slows and the aftershocks pass, he falls asleep.

He dreams of a flame-haired knight.


	4. Scarlet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content throughout.

In the morning, Dick has to drag himself through the process of waking up and getting dressed. He tries to tell himself it’s just lack of energy from not eating yet, but the malaise still hangs over him after he clears his plate.

Lew’s spot at the table remains conspicuously empty, and after breakfast has passed, Dick begins to worry. The Queen asks him to see what’s wrong with the Prince and he nods. He’s nervous to face the prince after the mistake he’d made the night before, but he steels his resolve and takes the stairs two at a time.

“Prince Lewis?” Dick calls, opening his door slowly, “Are you-?” He cuts himself off as he’s overwhelmed by Lew’s scent, heady and pungent in the air. He has to take a moment to breathe, the scent so overpowering his mind goes blank for a moment.

“Lew,” he calls, stepping into the darkened room, “are you okay? It’s late...”

He hears Lew let out a moan and approaches the prince’s bed, growing worried when he moans again, softer this time. Dick finds him tangled up in his sheets, flushed and panting. He leans in to feel the Omega’s forehead; his skin is warm but he doesn’t seem feverish. Lew blinks up at him owlishly.

“Dick,” he mumbles, and takes Dick’s wrist, moving his hand down to his cheek and kissing the heel of his palm, open-mouthed. “Want you.” His eyes are glazed over like he’s sick, like he’s half in another world and half in reality the way Dick’s sister had been once when she’d fallen ill.

“I’ll get Roe,” Dick says, nervous. “You just- just stay right here.” He leaves Lew, goes quickly down to the apothecary’s clinic. “Roe,” he calls, “there’s something wrong with the prince.”

Roe steps out and casts a critical eye on Dick. “What’s up?”

“He hadn’t woken up, so I went to check on him,” Dick explains, “and he was- he was all tangled up in his sheets and not breathing right. He’s not feverish exactly…”

Roe frowns. “Did he smell different?”

“What?”

“Well, he’s fifteen, right? He’s probably broken his first heat.”

“Oh,” says Dick. “ _ Oh.  _ Um. What can I-?”

Roe sighs. “The only way to calm him down right now is to knot him a bunch.”

Dick stares at Roe.  _ “What?” _

“He’s fertile,” Roe says shortly. He takes a small satchel from his desk and gives it to Dick. “Use this. It’ll keep him from getting pregnant. You put it on yourself before you mount him.”

“You- you mean-? I’ve never-”

“It’ll be fine,” Roe says. “You’ll know what to do. Look, I’m sorry, I have a patient in the back.” He flits away, leaving Dick standing there in shock. The Alpha swallows and looks down at the satchel. As he’s walking back to the castle he resolves to try his best, seeing as Lew doesn’t have anyone else to soothe him through it, and with the covering he can’t get pregnant. As long as Lew consents, Dick decides, there’s nothing wrong with it.

He jogs back up the tower and re-enters Lew’s chambers with some trepidation. “Lew?” he calls, “I’m back.”

“Dick,” Lew sighs. When Dick steps over he sees Lew writhing on the bed, rutting against the mattress, moaning wantonly. “Dick, I-I need you. Please.”

“O-okay,” Dick stutters. He approaches Lew nervously, reaches to touch his cheek again. “Are you sure you want it?”

“Yes,” Lew says immediately. “Yes, yes, please. I need it. I want  _ you _ , Dick.” He reaches up to tug Dick down onto the bed with him, immediately pulling off Dick’s tunic and pressing his mouth to Dick’s throat. Dick lets him do as he pleases and helps only when Lew seems to be struggling, and soon enough they’re both down to their braies. Lew takes Dick’s hand and moves it down to feel between his legs. Dick is surprised to feel the fabric of Lew’s braies soaked through with something clear and warm and pungent.

“You’re wet,” he murmurs, “is that-?”

“Slick,” Lew answers impatiently. “Touch me.”

So Dick obeys, cupping his hand over Lew’s cunt through his braies, his fingers finding Lew’s core, somehow knowing what to do. With his free hand he unties the waist of Lew’s braies, pausing in his ministrations to remove the underclothes. He’s surprised by the look of Lew’s sex; his stomach is softer than Dick’s own, less defined, with wider hips, and the mound between his legs is covered with a tangle of thick dark curls. Slick wets the insides of Lew’s thighs and Dick feels his cock twitch at the inviting sight before him.

He dips down to taste the slick, surprised to find that it’s somewhat salty, but otherwise tasteless. He ventures further inward, licking at the lips of Lew’s sex and raising the hood slightly to see his small cock. Lew lets out a long moan when Dick suckles at the cocklet, his fingers tangling in Dick’s hair. Dick moves down to lap at Lew’s wet folds a little before sitting back on his haunches, licking his lips. Lew whines, bereft, and reaches for Dick, who shushes him and kisses his knee placatingly.

Dick works off his own braies and finds the satchel Roe had given him. He strokes himself to full hardness, then takes the covering out and slips it on over his cock. He turns back to Lew, biting his lip.

“Are you sure?” he asks again, nervous now as he’s about to do something he can’t take back.

“Yes,” Lew gasps, with such surety it must be genuine. “Yes, please, Dick. I want  _ you _ . Nobody else.”

“Alright,” Dick says, and shuffles up to straddle Lew. The prince hooks his legs around Dick’s waist and grinds against his hardness, and Dick has to pin his hips down to still him, taking his cock in his fist and lining up with Lew’s entrance. His cock glides in and he groans at the feeling of Lew’s slick, grasping heat around him. He bears down to kiss Lew’s chest, taking a hard nipple between his lips, and starts to thrust, rolling his hips in slow circles. He suckles Lew’s nipple, eliciting a whine from the prince, who claws at Dick’s shoulders and meets him thrust for thrust.

“Dick.” Lew sighs and coaxes the knight up to kiss him, open-mouthed and sloppy. It’s everything Dick could ask for from a first kiss, passionate and satisfying and leaving him wanting more. Lew nips at Dick’s bottom lip and Dick bites hard in response, earning a throaty moan from the Omega.

Lew flexes his walls around Dick, pulling him in further, and Dick’s knot aches and swells against Lew’s folds. He slips all the way in, letting his knot fill Lew from within, before he finally comes with a choked cry against Lew’s neck. The Omega comes shortly after Dick, humming and pulling the Alpha down on top of him. He shows throat and Dick scrubs his cheek against Lew’s skin, scent-marking him.

Dick stays seated within Lew until his knot tapers off and he can pull free. By then the Omega has fallen asleep beneath him and he smiles, drags himself off of the bed to fetch a rag to clean up with.

Dick brings Lew dinner and convinces him to eat before Lew pulls him down on top of him again. They come together again several times before Lew is supposed to attend to his estate duties, and Dick has Faye tell the barons that Lew is ill and Dick cannot leave his side, and that Lew’s chamberlain take his place for a few days. She smiles knowingly at the sight of him, ruffled and flushed, and trots off to speak to the barons.

By nightfall they are both so exhausted that they’re out cold all night. In the morning Dick is unbearably sore and bruised, but Lew pulls him down for one more round before Dick can coax him into a bath. The chambermaids by now know to stay away, and he bathes with Lew in solitude.

The hot water eases his aches and pains enough that he can indulge Lew again through the morning, but by noon he can’t work up the energy to properly mount Lew anymore and resorts to sucking lazily at Lew’s cocklet and fucking him with his tongue. Lew likes it just as much anyway, and when he offers to return the favor Dick comes harder than he ever has before. It’s no matter that they’re both sloppy and inexperienced; they are both young enough not to care.

By supper Lew seems to have exhausted himself, and after they eat he curls up beside Dick and hums little tunes into his chest, his fingers tracing patterns into Dick’s skin. Dick smiles down at the prince, thinking again of his courting gift and Lew’s reaction to it. He knows that once Lew comes out of the heat that they’ll have to talk about this, about Nicholas courting Lew, but for now he’s content to lie here with the boy he loves, dreaming of a future where they can be together.

-❧-

The next morning Lew blinks awake and stares at Dick groggily for a beat. His eyes widen and he looks between them, realizing the position they’re in.

“Oh,” he says.

Dick smiles. “Hi.” He presses a hand to Lew’s exposed shoulder, rubbing his fingers into the warm skin there. Lew’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs contentedly.

“Roe said you’d probably be tired today,” Dick murmurs. “So I called you off of estate duty until tomorrow. You- you, um, you had your first heat.”

Lew nods. “How long?”

“Two days.”

Lew squints up at Dick. “Anyone else-?”

Dick blushes and shakes his head. “No- no one else knows. Just me and Roe. I told everyone else that you’re ill.” When Lew nods and nuzzles further into his chest he lets out a sigh. “Lewis...we have to talk about this.”

Lew hums.

“I’m serious,” Dick says. “You’re already being courted, this is- we could get in a lot of trouble for this. My scent’s all over you.”

“We’ll take a bath,” Lew mumbles. “An’ I don’t care what Nicholas thinks. I don’t want him anyway. I want you.”

“A bath?” Dick retorts, incredulous. “That won’t fix this. Everyone’ll know we’ve coupled for at least a week.”

Lew shakes his head. “Roe’s made a special kind of soap. It’s...well, let’s just say, it’s usually used by nobles and barons who are unfaithful to their wives.” He smirks up at Dick. The knight frowns down at him, clearly worried. “It’ll be fine,” Lew says, and kisses Dick’s nose.

Dick sighs and pulls Lew close, stroking the curve of his shoulder until he falls asleep once more.

Just before dinner Lew is awake and functional enough to boil water for a bath. He’s endearingly shy, suddenly conscious of his nakedness and the presence of Dick there with him. Dick is flushed with embarrassment as well, and when they slip into the tub together they can’t quite meet each other’s gazes for a while.

“I, um, kept the journal,” Lew says after the silence has stretched on for too long. Dick looks up, surprised.

“That’s-”

“Unorthodox, I know,” Lew chuckles. “But it’s...it’s nice. I couldn’t burn it. The things Nicholas gives me are boring. But that was...that was the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received.”

Dick is quiet, looking at Lew thoughtfully. “I meant it,” he says softly.

“I know.” Lew smiles. “We’ll figure it out.” He kicks up a leg, nudging Dick’s hip with his big toe. “The soap’s behind you. The lilac one.”

After they’re dried off and dressed, Lew convinces Dick to bring him dinner despite the fact that he’s certainly recovered enough to eat in the hall. They eat together on Lew’s bed, making idle chatter, and when they’re finished Lew helps Dick take the silverware back down to the kitchen.

They visit their horses and Lew takes his hawk out for a flight, but after that he starts to feel tired again and retires to his chambers once more to read for a while. Dick goes off on a ride through the city.

That night Lew coaxes Dick into bed with him again, and they kiss languidly and tangle their bodies together under the sheets until they fall asleep.

-❧-

In the morning, Dick is awakened when someone knocks on Lew’s door. Dick grabs the prince’s shoulder and shakes him awake, panicked. Lew blinks and grumbles, but when the chamberlain knocks again realization crosses his face.

“Prince Lewis?”

“Yes-? Uh, don’t- don’t come in,” he stutters quickly, glancing down at Dick beside him.

“I am to inform you that Prince Nicholas will be returning today after dinner,” he says. “The King requests your presence upon his arrival.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Lew says, and listens as his footsteps fade away. “Shit, that was close,” he sighs.

“We can’t do this anymore, Lew,” Dick says quietly. “It’s bad enough that I’m vassal to you. But with Nicholas-”

“I’ll sort it out,” Lew interrupts. “I doubt the Queen will allow the arrangement to proceed if she sees my father’s true motives.”

Dick frowns uncertainly. “Let’s hope so,” he says.

He goes through the rest of the morning without seeing very much of Lew; having missed four days of his estate duty, the prince is held up in meetings with the barons of his estate until dinner. Dick watches as he settles in at the table, posture relaxed and sprawling like always, and wonders how he can be so comfortable in front of his family after what they’d been doing together for the last four days. He catches Dick’s eye several times throughout the meal, always sending him a wink or a smirk that makes Dick duck his head to hide the color spreading on his cheeks. The Queen notices and smiles as if amused by their antics, clearly unassuming, and it makes Dick flush warmer to think of it.

After they’ve finished eating, Lew asks if he can talk with the Queen in private. Dick watches as they step out, nerves twisting in his stomach. Stanhope makes a comment and slaps a hand down on Dick’s shoulder. The knight flinches, startled.

“How’s Lewis been?” the King asks, and Dick turns to face him.

“Fine, sir.” Dick manages a smile. “He’s a pleasure to work with.”

“He hasn’t caused you any trouble?”

“None, sir.”

“Hm.” Stanhope inspects the hem of his sleeve. “Well, keep him out of trouble when he does start it,” he says. “I do wonder what he needs to talk to the Queen about...two Omegas talking so surreptitiously never bodes well.”

Dick chafes at the King’s remarks but holds his tongue, standing to stretch his legs. Lew returns a while later, the Queen looking thoughtful where she trails a few steps behind him. Lew makes a face at Dick- he’s not sure what the outcome of his talk will be, Dick recognizes- and comes to a stop a few steps away from the knight.

“Prince Nicholas will be here any moment now,” Stanhope says. “We’d best be in the court to meet him.”

Lew rolls his eyes behind the King’s back before moving to follow him into the court, and Dick has to stifle a smile. In the court, Lew, Princess Blanche, and the King and Queen all take their seats, Dick standing at Lew’s side. It’s not long before the doors open and several knights of Toombs file in, Prince Nicholas at the end of the procession.

“King Stanhope,” he greets, coming up to kneel before the thrones. “How good it is to be back in Currahee.”

“You may stand,” Stanhope says, and Nicholas gets to his feet. His gaze flickers over to Dick and Lew as the King speaks, and Dick feels ice slide into his stomach. Nicholas looks downright predatorial, his gaze lingering on Lew for far too long.

“My journey went well, thank you,” he says in reply to the King, turning to look at him once more. “My father is interested in keeping up relations with the people of Currahee. I trust you understand what this means, sir.” His gaze flicks back over to Lew briefly.

“Yes. I would prefer we discussed this matter in private, Nicholas. See me after you’re settled in.”

-❧-

Lewis leaves the courtroom feeling queasy. Nicholas’s intent was clear with every glance he cast over him. He can only hope that the Queen sees the arrangement for what it is. He returns to his estate duties for a few more hours before he has resolved all of the issues for today, then goes to retire to his chambers for a while before supper.

He is stopped in the hallway by Nicholas. His heart jumps as he catches sight of the other prince’s face, but it’s too late, he’s been seen. Nicholas strides up to him with that smarmy smile of his plastered across his face.

“Lewis,” he greets, curt as always. But then he sniffs and leans in, scowling. “Whose scent are you hiding, Lewis?” he growls, snagging Lew’s collar in his fist and dragging the Omega closer. “I can smell your soap.”

“Take your hands off of me,” Lew hisses. “You’ve no right-”

“Oh, I do, Lewis. I’ve just seen your father.” Nicholas sneers. “It will be official, come tonight’s feast. You are to be my wife _ , Omega _ .” He pulls Lew forward, crushing their lips together. Lew bites the Alpha’s lip hard enough to draw blood, catching him by surprise, and shoves him away.

“I  _ refuse, _ ” Lew spits. “I am the rightful heir to the throne of Currahee. I will not be struck down as wife to  _ you.  _ You are a disgrace, a stain on the Alpha sex. How  _ dare _ you expect any Omega to fall to their knees for you simply because you are an Alpha.”

Nicholas growls, furious. “You will pay for this foolishness, Lewis.”

“So be it,” Lew hisses. “I’ll take anything over living as a glorified  _ broodmare  _ to you.” He turns and stalks back to his room, feeling sick to his stomach. Lewis knows his words will not be without repercussions. He can only hope the Queen chooses not to remain silent.

He spends an hour alone in his chambers until the bell chimes to signal supper. He takes a moment to steady his nerves before heading downstairs. Dick meets him on the floor.

“Lew,” he asks quietly, “what’s going to happen to us?”

Lew shakes his head. “You’re safe. I’ll make sure of it.”

Dick looks at Lew worriedly. Lew moves to go, but Dick reaches for his hand before he can walk away. The prince looks down at their joined hands in surprise. Dick doesn’t speak, just rubs circles into Lew’s hand with his thumb, turns it so his palm is facing up and traces the lines in his skin.

“I’ll protect you no matter what,” Dick murmurs, leaning to kiss Lew’s palm. “I swore an oath to you, my Prince.”

“Dick,” Lew acknowledges, his throat closing up with a sudden onslaught of emotion, “you deserve better.”

Dick just smiles and shakes his head. He drops Lew’s hand and nods towards the dinner hall. “Shall we?”

Lew smiles tightly. “I suppose it’s better to get it over with now."


	5. Agape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - there is a brief implied rape scene near the end of this chapter.

Lew awakens to stale, musty air and a bed that’s little more than a short wooden table with a pillow and moth-eaten blanket. For a moment he is confused, but then he remembers.

At the feast the night before, he and Dick had sat down at their spots. Lew’s was next to Nicholas again; Dick’s at his other side. Tension hung over them like a black cloud, but the King and his barons seemed oblivious. Only Blanche and the Queen seemed to notice, their eyes seeking Lew out as food was served. Nicholas’s gaze was hot on Lew’s face, but he coolly ignored him. Better to keep his dignity intact by letting Nicholas be the one to make a scene, he thought.

Sure enough, the other prince was the first to stand and call for everyone’s attention. Lew watched with disinterest as he began to speak.

“I want to make an announcement,” he began. “When I first came to Currahee, it was in the interest of keeping up relations between my kingdom and yours. King Stanhope,” he cast a nod towards Lew’s father, who smiled, “decided an arrangement between myself and one of his children would solidify the alliance between Toombs and Currahee.” Nicholas paused, letting the barons think on it for a moment. He cast a sharp smile down at Lewis. “I have been courting your Omega Prince,” he said, and everyone turned to look at Lewis. Most were surprised.

Lew squared his jaw, defiant, but allowed Nicholas to continue.

“Traditionally, I would court the Princess. But the King and I decided that a relationship between an Alpha and a Beta is not exemplary. The former Queen, a Beta woman, failed to produce an Alpha heir for the King,” he said. “She failed her duty as Queen, and as her child, Princess Blanche is sure to follow in her footsteps.”

Blanche- perhaps for the first time in her life- looked utterly furious. But she did not speak, either.

“The most natural relationship is between an Alpha and an Omega,” Nicholas declared. “Thus, I have been granted permission to take Prince Lewis as my wife.”

Lew stood up then. “I refuse,” he said. “I am rightful heir to the throne. You cannot be married to me.”

Nicholas had scoffed at that. “You are an Omega,” he spat. “Omegas have no power. As King you would submit to Currahee’s enemies and take them to bed just to satisfy your sexual desires.”

At that comment the barons’ eyes went wide. They looked to the King, who stood as well.

“There will be no refusing this matter, Lewis. Nicholas is right. As an Omega you are unfit to rule. Have you ever seen an Omega in a position of power, my boy? Your biology simply does not allow you to be a leader. You will be married to Prince Nicholas. You will produce an heir for him. And Nicholas will inherit Currahee after my death, if no valid heir is born by me before then.”

“I will  _ not,”  _ Lew seethed. He looked to the Queen then and saw that she was avoiding his gaze, looking down at the table, submissive to her King, and knew it was hopeless. Lewis was going to lose this battle. He didn’t give up, though. “Omegas have never been in a position of power because  _ men like you _ won’t allow it. You Alphas never take us seriously. You amount us to the organs within us and punish us for intolerance of a world where the Alpha male is superior.”

“Be silent,” Nicholas hissed. “You have already lost.”

“How can you claim I am unfit to rule? Have you spoken to the barons of my estate? Have you seen the people who live in my estate and how they have benefitted from my reign? The people of my estate live in better condition than those of the rest of Currahee. They are  _ free.  _ Omegas live on equal terms with Alphas and Betas. Serfs and peasants have rights just like the nobles. More people come to my estate every day seeking refuge from your unfair regime. If anyone is unfit to rule, father, it is  _ you. _ ”

A gasp went through the crowd then. Even Dick had gone pale, staring up at Lew in shock. He knew he’d taken it too far as soon as the words came out, but it was the truth. His father glared at him for a moment, too furious to speak.

“It is treasonous to say such a thing to your King,” Stanhope had finally growled out after a tense few minutes of silence. “Take it back.”

“No.” Lew raised his chin. “I will not take back what I said when it is the truth.”

“Guards!” Lew watched as several of the King’s knights filed in and knew it was over. “Take the Prince to the dungeon.”

And so Lew had been taken by the arms and dragged to the highest castle tower to be locked up in a cell, alone, to await his punishment. He was stripped and given a prison uniform, an ugly grey and charcoal thing based off a jester’s outfit that was far too thin to ward off the nighttime chill, and left there with only the occasional bird in the window to keep him company.

He fell asleep to the swaying of the tower and dreamed of nothing at all.

-❧-

After he wakes he is fed a meager meal of bread and stale water, and two guards take him to a room to meet with his father. Lewis stands stubbornly erect as the King circles him, his lip curled with disgust.

“You’re a sorry excuse for a Prince,” he says. “Disrespecting your King in front of his barons.”

“You disrespect me by pawning me off to Nicholas as his wife,” Lew bites out. “I think we’re even.”

“It’s for your own good.” Stanhope says, coming to a stop in front of him. “You’re too stubborn for an Omega. I have been complacent for too long, you do not know your place.”

“My place is here in this castle, on the throne. Not in Toombs on Nicholas’s bed. He claims Omegas are the ones ruled by their sexual desires, yet he is the one to make unwelcome advances on me in the halls.”

“Nevertheless, he is your suitor.” Stanhope retorts. “You cannot get out of this. If you will not rescind your words, you will be consummated to him, publicly.”

Lew’s stomach drops. “You wouldn’t.”

“I fear it is the only option, at this point,” Stanhope sighs, feigning exasperation. “You will not obey, and you have committed an act of treason which calls for punishment. Take it back, or the Prince will have you in front of your own people.”

“You are a disgrace,” Lew spits. “I will not take my words back.”

“Very well,” says the King. “You will be taken out of your cell at noon. I trust you understand what will happen after this.” With that he turns and leaves the room, calling over a guard to take Lew back to his cell.

His only option now is to wait.

-❧-

Dick doesn’t see Lew again after he is taken away. He attempts to see him in the dungeon, but he’s turned away at the door by the guards. He wanders the halls without purpose until the King finds him.

“Knight,” he greets. “I was looking for you.”

“Sir,” Dick says, standing at attention. Anger boils in his chest but he holds his tongue. He had sworn an oath, he reminds himself.

“Lewis will be leaving the castle tomorrow afternoon,” says Stanhope. “You’ll be vassal to Princess Blanche from now on.”

“Yes, sir.”

The King nods and walks away, and Dick goes to the stables. He’s angry, but he keeps it inside so as not to frighten the horses. He feeds Allegra and gives her his attention, but it’s Gemini he takes out for a walk this time. Gemini is suspicious of him at first- Lew had told Dick once that Gemini was a rescue, a stud who had been mistreated by his previous owner- but he allows Dick to climb up onto him and guide him out of the stables.

Dick meets his fellow knights Carwood Lipton and Ron Speirs at the drawbridge.

“Care to join us?” Ron asks, and Dick looks over in surprise.

“Sure,” he says. “I was just taking Gemini here out for a walk.”

Carwood smiles. “It’s good that he trusts you. He wouldn’t let me touch him, when Lewis introduced him to us.”

Dick blinks, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” says Carwood. “Lewis is the only person who’s been able to calm him since he was rescued. The stablemaids handle him well enough in his pen, but beyond that…well, Gemini’s a Mustang at heart.”

“Huh.” Dick pats Gemini’s neck gently. “So, I take it you’re both close to the Prince?”

Carwood nods. “Yes, I was his vassal for much of his childhood. And Ron served the King while I was with Lewis.”

Dick smiles, finds himself wondering what Lew was like as a child. Somehow he can’t imagine the boy had the same kind of boundless energy that Dick had. He finds himself going back to the feast and that awful conversation that got Lew locked up, and the anger swells up in his chest again.

“Lew’s been locked up,” he tells the other knights. “It’ll get out eventually.”

Carwood turns to look at him, shocked. “What happened?”

Dick sighs. “Prince Nicholas of Toombs has been courting Lew in private for a month. After his return he sought to have Lew as his wife. Lew refused.”

Ron speaks up then. “I had a suspicion this might happen. He’s broken his first heat, hasn’t he?”

Dick nods. “Yes. The King wants him to produce an heir with Nicholas.” He can’t help the disgust that colors his words. “Lew has no interest in the Prince. He...he spoke treasonously against the King, too. I fear he’ll be punished badly.”

Ron nods solemnly. “The King is quite...creative with his punishments. Lewis has been lucky to be kept away from it. The King’s duties are not always so innocent as handling the estates.”

Dick has heard the rumors. As right hand man to the King, Ron had been the one to enact many of the King’s orders. He’d come to be known as the Crimson Knight, for all of the blood he’d spilled. But Dick can see now that it’s not for a personal bloodthirst, but that he was simply doing his job, as efficiently as possible.

Dick can only hope that the King’s punishment for Lew is not one that will damage him permanently.

-❧-

The next morning Dick wakes up before the sun has risen. He’s never been able to just fall back asleep, so he stretches and gets dressed. He occupies himself with cleaning his armor, and when the morning comes he puts on his robes and goes to the Princess’s chambers. He meets her in the hallway.

“Dick,” she greets quietly. “I’ve heard much about you.”

“It’s a pleasure to serve you,” Dick says.

“Nonsense,” Blanche sighs, waving her hand in dismissal. “You are loyal only to my brother, I can see it.”

Dick doesn’t respond to that. He follows her down to the dinner hall and they eat in silence, Dick’s eyes on the empty spot where Lew belongs all the while. Nicholas looks smug and it makes Dick grind his teeth. After the table is cleared the King excuses himself.

“I must speak with the Prince. Perhaps a night in the dungeon has changed his mind on things.” He leaves without fanfare. Nicholas smirks at Dick and leaves as well, and then he stands to help Blanche.

“Lewis’s punishment will not be gentle,” she warns Dick. “You may want to stay here through it.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I must be there for him,” Dick says tightly. “It is my duty.”

“You’re not indebted to him,” Blanche says quietly.

“No. I’m not.” Dick smiles. “But you were right, I am nothing if loyal to him.”

Blanche stops then, casts a smile up at the knight. “Don’t ever let him say he doesn’t deserve you,” she says. “He’s needed a true friend since Carwood left. And you- you’re that friend.”

After dinner, Dick leaves the castle. He follows the crowd up to a performance stage, unsure of what exactly will happen, but knowing that it will not be, as Blanche warned him, easy to watch.

Still, he hadn’t prepared for what does happen.

The crowd parts and he sees Lew, stripped bare except for a jeweled gold collar and the top half of a chastity belt around his waist. He’s led up to the stage by his chambermaids Faye and June. Flanking him is the Prince, dressed as immaculately as ever. Dick watches with disgust as he shoves Lew once he’s on the stage, the prince falling to his knees. Still, Lew does not raise his eyes.

“Your  _ Omega  _ Prince does not know his place,” Nicholas bellows, tugging Lew up by the collar. “He has refused me, his suitor, in defiance of the King and of  _ Alpha  _ superiority, and he has made treasonous remarks towards the King.”

Dick sneers at the phrasing. Lew is flushed, staring down at his feet in shame. Dick wants to knock the other prince aside and carry the Omega to safety, to pull off that disgusting collar and wrap him in a robe; make him decent once again.

“The King granted me rights to Prince Lewis as my Omega,” Nicholas declares, “as such, he is to be mated.” A gasp goes through the crowd. Dick feels suddenly very cold, watching in shock as Lew is again forced to kneel, parallel to the edge of the stage, and drop his shoulders. He’s crying now, sniffling, his cheeks wet; he trembles with fear and shame.

Dick can only watch, disgusted, as Nicholas has his way with the Prince. He finishes, withdraws; standing, he tucks himself away and walks off the stage without another word. People turn to leave. The deed is done and few wish to be audience to their prince’s abject misery, collapsed on the stage where he is.

But Dick stays. Lew looks up, still wracked with stifled sobs, and sees Dick standing there. He grimaces and hides his face again, a wail breaking free from his lips. Dick watches as Faye and June walk out and gather him into their arms, draping a blanket over his trembling body. The women carry the prince back into the castle with matching expressions of devastation.

That night, Lew is taken to Toombs.

Dick does not see him again.

-❧-

In the morning, Dick startles awake gasping for air. It takes him a few moments to recognize that he isn’t in danger and he slumps back against the pillows with a weary sigh. He glances over at the empty space beside him and feels ill as he remembers Lew’s fate.

By now he knows the Prince is halfway to Toombs, surely collared and kept in Nicholas’s carriage under some watchful eye.

Despite his ill will towards all of the Royal Family for letting Lew be carted off like that, he gets up and does his duty. Blanche casts him a sad smile over their meal when he can only pick at it, thoroughly unappetized. He ignores the King’s chattering as much as he can get away with, the man’s voice grating on him.

After the meal Dick decides to train and, with the Princess’s permission, goes with Carwood and Ron to the empty arena to spar.

He loses three times to both of them and ends up with a bloody nose and a cut on his cheek.

“You’re letting your anger compromise your form,” Ron says critically. Dick sniffs, wiping the blood from his nose with a rag. “You need to let go of your emotions and focus on your opponent’s moves.”

“I can’t let go of it,” Dick says quietly. “Lew’s out there right now, probably getting held down and-” he cuts himself off, clenching his jaw and ducking his head. “He deserves better.”

Carwood bites his lip, looking thoughtful. “Maybe...you could go to Toombs and negotiate,” he says cautiously.

“The King will have me charged with treason,” Dick sighs. “I could be banished from the Knight’s Army and Currahee itself.”

Ron and Carwood fall silent, sensing that Dick is deep in thought. Dick knows that if he doesn’t take action now, Lew will be condemned to a life of bearing children for Nicholas. But he does not doubt that the King would see to have him dishonoured if he were to rescue Lew, going directly against his orders. And as he has told himself before, he swore an oath.

“I think the question you should be asking yourself is, ‘How much do I love him?’” says Ron mildly. “Any action you take will reap consequences. It’s a fact of life. But if you truly love Lewis, you will be willing to accept the consequences for doing what you feel is right.”

Dick nods. “Yeah,” he sighs. “I guess you’re right.”

-❧-

Three days later, Dick leaves the city with Ron and Carwood. They’ve prepared for a two week’s journey; to and back from Toombs on the path less traveled. Before leaving, Dick had made sure to gather up all of his and Lew’s belongings and put them up, along with Gemini, with Roe for safekeeping. Once he was discovered missing from the castle, there was no guarantee of the King keeping their rooms.

Dick, Carwood, and Ron all set out in the pre-dawn, before anyone in the castle is awake. They sneak past the guards and fetch their horses, and within the hour they are deep in the forest.

Dick can only hope that they make it to Toombs before Nicholas does anything irreversible.


	6. Salvagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a brief scene of miscarriage.

Toombs is a much different kingdom than Currahee.

A mountain chain divides the two kingdoms; Currahee lies on the northeast side and Toombs on the southwest. The further they travel, the more arid the land becomes, and while Toombs is not a desert land by any means, it lacks the lush forest and flowing rivers of Currahee. The trio take to traveling more at night, when it’s cooler and they are less likely to be seen as they pass between the sparse forests.

Dick notices that there are far less people on the border of Toombs than there are at the border of Currahee and wonders why that is.

In fact, they don’t run into any civilization at all until they’re two days into the other kingdom. There they find small farmer’s shacks, and a handful of ranches. Ron takes them out further, skirting around the settlement until they’re in a forest again, and they set up camp.

“Light discipline from here on,” Carwood says quietly. “There will be knights as we get closer to the city.”

That night Dick lies awake and thinks about what they’ll do after they’ve retrieved Lew. He’ll surely be charged with treason if they return to Currahee, but perhaps he and Lewis can talk sense into the King and Queen, if the Prince still wants to return to the castle. If not, they could head out east - to Normandie, or even further than that, to the continent of Asia. Dick knows some traders who are familiar with the Silk Route.

Still, he isn’t sure Lew would want to make that journey. The Prince is famously untraveled- he’d never gone outside of the city since he’d been “forgotten” by his family and the knights escorting them on a relations visit to Toombs when he was still a child. It would have been scandalous, Lew told him, if he’d been old enough to understand that he had been abandoned on purpose, the King hoping he would die in the wilderness so that he would be out of the family line for good.

Dick isn’t sure that Lew is ready for such a long journey without the luxuries of his royalty to assist him.

He falls asleep, still uncertain of their future.

-❧-

The next morning, they enter the city. There’s a forest just behind the castle, and they set up camp there and wait until nightfall. Ron shows Dick a map of the inside of the castle he’d picked off of a noble and lays out a plan for him. It’s simple, really- he explains that Lew is likely held up in one of the royal bedchambers, an area which is unguarded during dinner. With luck- though Dick’s stomach turns at the thought- Lew is being held like a prisoner and will not be in the hall during dinner.

After the sun sets, Dick listens for the dinner bell and sets off towards the castle. He watches as the castle guards mill about, waiting until their attention is caught by something else before darting up to the open stable door. From there it’s a simple matter to get inside the castle and up to the bedchambers. Dick spots a guard in front of one of the doors.

_ Lew. _

He needs a distraction. Dick glances around and finds a few rocks on the staircase. He picks one up and throws it, aiming for an empty suit of armor at the other end of the hall, and ducks behind the wall as he hears it make contact. There’s a clatter and the guard lets out a noise of surprise. Dick peeks out to see him walking towards the armor, and takes his chance.

He makes it to the door and squeezes in before the guard can see, closing the door behind him with a sigh. He looks around the bedchambers, sparsely decorated and relatively dark despite the lit candles all around. There’s a figure lying on top of the bed, clothed in a shoulderless white maternity dress. Dick’s heart beats faster and he approaches the bed nervously.

“Lew? Is- is that you?”

Dick watches as the figure uncurls itself, turning to look at Dick- and there are those familiar dark eyes, the soft pink cheeks, the upturned nose.

“Lew,” Dick sighs. “Oh, God. I thought-”

“Go away.”

Dick flinches, startled by the raw edge of Lew’s voice. He steps closer to the prince, cautious. “Hey,” he coaxes, “it’s just me. Dick. Remember? I’m here to get you out of here.” He reaches out a hand placatingly.

“Don’t touch me!” Lew cries, backing away. He nearly falls off of the bed in his haste to move. He stares wide-eyed at Dick, shuddering.

It’s then- after the hem of his dress has rucked up to his lap- that Dick sees the bruises. On his knees, his thighs, his shoulders; ugly patches of red and black and blue mar his ivory skin. Where that awful collar hangs low on his neck, Dick can see a bite mark on the side of his throat- Nicholas must have continued to bite the spot until it scarred.

“Oh, God,” he chokes out. “ _ Lew _ . What has he done to you?”

“Dick?” Lew asks, his voice impossibly small. He blinks as if coming out of a fog, his brows furrowed. “Is it-?”

“Yes,” Dick gasps out, “ _ yes,  _ Lew, it’s me. I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?”

“It’s no use,” Lew moans. “He’ll come back for me. I’m- I’m  _ his _ now, Dick.” He lies down on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. Dick is shocked by his display of helplessness. He looks pale, ashen, his skin slick with sweat. His hair is longer than it was before; it curls where the locks are plastered to his face. Dick feels a swell of anger at the sight of his prince- his  _ lover _ , so ill, so mistreated.

“C’mon,” he coaxes. “We’ll- we’ll leave the kingdom. We can go further out, to Normandie. He won’t find us there.”

Lew shakes his head miserably. “Then Nicholas will take Currahee, when he becomes king. I can’t give up on my people.”

“At least let me take you out of this castle,” Dick pleads. “Perhaps I can plead your case to the Queen, if we return to Currahee.” When he gets no response, he says, “You’re ill, Lewis. Let me take you home to Roe. He’ll take care of you.”

Lew sniffles and sits up then, looking up at Dick forlornly.

“Alright,” he concedes quietly. “I- I’ll need some clothes.”

“Carwood’s got some. C’mon.” He helps Lew up and peeks out the door. The guard is gone. He doesn’t question it, just moves to guide Lew down the stairs. They sneak outside, Dick with his hand at the small of Lew’s back, and maneuver past the guards outside and towards the forest. Lew shivers as the cold air hits his skin and presses closer to Dick.

“They’re just beyond the trees,” Dick murmurs, looking back over his shoulder. They slip into the forest and meet up with Carwood and Ron, and the slighter knight immediately takes out a traveler’s robe, pants, and shoes from his saddlebag. Lew dresses quickly, tossing the dress aside, and lets Dick pull him up onto his horse. He ignores Carwood’s worried glances.

Ron leads them through the forest. They stay quiet for about an hour of the journey before Ron signals that they’re far enough out to talk. Lew stays quiet as Dick and Carwood make idle chatter, his arms wrapped loosely around Dick’s waist. Dick can feel his breath warm against his neck, the way he’s slumped against him, exhausted.

After a while Lew shakily asks them to stop. Dick watches as he slips down, and then he’s throwing up into the grass.

“Lew,” Dick gasps, alarmed. He slides down to kneel beside the prince, rubbing a hand against his curved back. Lew shudders, gagging and throwing up again, the vomit runny and acidic.

“Is he-? What’s going on?” Carwood asks, concerned.

Dick shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he replies. When Lew has stopped he asks, “Lew? Are you okay?”

“‘M fine,” Lew grunts. He spits in the grass and wipes his chin with his sleeve, shivering under Dick’s hand. “Can we- can we stop for the night?”

“Of course,” says Dick. “You need to rest.”

They set up camp there, and when the tent is pitched Dick gets the collar off of Lew, who slips inside the tent and falls asleep immediately afterwards. Dick brings him a plate of veal and bread for supper but he only picks at it, looking nauseated, and Dick ends up taking it back out to divide amongst the three of them.

Through the night they take turns keeping watch; Dick volunteers to go first and stays up watching the horses and warming his hands over the fire as Ron and Carwood join Lew in the tent. He reflects on the day and wonders about Lew’s sudden illness. The prince had been tired all day, and asked to stop to relieve himself far more than had seemed normal, but Dick doesn’t know what these things mean.

When his watch is up he awakens Ron and slips in beside Lew. He falls into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

-❧-

In the morning Lew is sick again. Dick looks on worriedly as he retches and lets out a sob, cradling his head in his hands. He’d refused Dick’s attempts at comforting him already, but he allows Carwood to touch his shoulder and speak softly to him.

Dick turns back to the skillet, worrying his lower lip.

Carwood coaxes Lew into taking some eggs and a few crackers, and Lew eats in silence, watching as the knights work to pack up. Once he’s done they take off again, and the process repeats itself for the next two days as they cross through Toombs.

A day away from the border, there is a rocky outcropping they must cross on foot, guiding the horses along carefully. Lew had been pale and sickly all day but insisted they cross now and get it over with, and Dick looks on worriedly as he manages the impassable trail.

They’re about halfway across when Lew’s face is suddenly struck with pain, and he curls into himself, clutching his stomach. He lets out a sharp cry and Dick is there in an instant as his knees give out from beneath him.

“Lew!” Dick lowers him to the ground as Lew’s eyes flutter and he moans weakly. Dick realizes he’s bleeding, his pants quickly soaking through with it, and panics. “Oh, God.  _ Lew. _ ”

“What’s-?” Ron cuts himself off as he gets a glance over Dick’s shoulder. “He’s bleeding,” he says. “Is it- is it his cycle?”

“No, there’s too much,” Dick says tightly. He pats Lew’s cheek, trying to coax him awake. He wishes suddenly that they had thought to bring Roe with them, or at least ask for some medical supplies. “C'mon, wake up, please…”

After a tense few minutes Lew blinks up at Dick. He grimaces and looks down between his legs to see the blood.

“Oh,” he croaks. He holds a neutral expression for a beat but it quickly crumbles, and he turns his face away as he starts to cry.

“Lew, what’s going on?” Dick asks gently, taking Lew’s hand. “Why are you bleeding like this?”

“It’s gone,” Lew sobs. “I killed it.”

“What?” When Lew doesn’t reply he squeezes the prince’s hand in a gesture of reassurance. “What’s gone, Lew?”

Lew sniffles and looks up at Dick. “I was pregnant,” he chokes out.

“O-oh,” Dick stumbles, shocked. “Oh, Lew, you should have- you should have told us.” He can’t help but look down at Lew’s stomach, flat beneath the robe he’s wearing.

“We need to keep moving,” Ron says quietly. “We’re in plain sight here.”

Dick nods tightly. “Can you walk?” he asks Lew.

“I-I don’t know,” Lew sniffles. Dick stands up, takes Lew’s hands to help him up, and when Lew straightens he winces and slings his arm around his stomach. “I don’t think I can,” he grits out.

“Okay. Christ. I-I can carry you,” Dick says, and scoops Lew up into his arms. Lew presses his cheek against Dick’s breastplate as they take off again, and after a while he slips into a restless sleep. He’s light enough now that Dick can carry him well enough until they enter the forest again, and when the camp is set up he lays Lew down in the tent to rest.

Dick takes Lew’s pants off to wash in the creek, trading them for his own extra pair of braies. The blood has dried, caked against his skin down to his knees, and Dick grimaces at the sight. He fetches a rag and wets it with water from his canteen, cleaning Lew’s thighs. Once he’s cleaned up Dick gets the braies on him. He presses a kiss to his temple and steps out to see Ron and Carwood looking towards him expectantly.

“He’s resting now,” Dick tells them quietly. He sits down beside Carwood and scrubs a hand over his face, realizing his exhaustion now that he’s still again.

“The travel must have been too much,” Ron says. “He was pushing himself too hard.”

“Yeah,” Dick says, feeling hollow and scraped out. He watches morosely as Carwood cooks up a stew of meat and potatoes, and after he eats he takes a bowl to Lew.

“Not hungry,” Lew grumbles, burrowing into the blankets.

“Lew, you need to eat,” Dick insists. “You’ll get sick if you don’t.”

“I said I’m not hungry,” Lew mutters. “Go away.”

Dick sighs and drops down beside Lew, setting the bowl next to his knee. He rests a hand on Lew’s shoulder and strokes down his arm slowly.

“C’mon, Lew,” he murmurs. “Just a few bites, for me?”

Lew lies still for a moment before he heaves a sigh and sits up. He takes the bowl and eats a few spoonfuls, glaring at Dick petulantly.

Dick smiles. “Thank you.”

After Lew finishes eating he flops down on the blanket again, looking listless. Dick strokes his hip and offers the prince a smile before he takes the plate out to be washed and put away.

Carwood takes first shift and Dick and Ron crawl into the tent after the sun sets. Lew’s already passed out again, but he mumbles and tucks himself back up against Dick when the knight slips in behind him. Dick’s heart aches; it’s clear that Lew is starved for comfort and intimacy now that the mistrust is stripped away, and he slings an arm over Lew’s hip before falling asleep.

-❧-

Lew wakes with a start. There’s an arm curled around his stomach and he pulls away, panicked. He backs himself into a corner and watches the other figure as he sits up, mumbling.

“Go away,” Lew chokes out, shuddering. His skin crawls as he remembers and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to banish the visions.

“Lew?” Dick’s voice is rough with sleep, but he doesn’t sound anything like Nicholas. “Hey, it’s okay.” He crawls closer to Lew and rests a hand on his knee before they both hear a branch snap just outside the tent. Dick freezes.

“A knight of Currahee?” Nicholas’s voice says, and Lew’s heart stops. “State your business, sir.” 


	7. The Duel

Lew reaches for Dick’s hand, terrified. The knight nods, reach back to wake Carwood. Outside, Ron speaks with Nicholas.

“The King sent me to discuss an edict between Currahee and Toombs,” he lies smoothly. “I’m afraid it’s highly confidential.”

“Obviously you are not traveling alone,” Nicholas observes, “for you have three horses.”

“I’m traveling with another knight, and an extra horse to gift to the King.”

“Hm. Wake your companion,” Nicholas orders. Ron ducks in, signalling to Dick and Lew to sneak out the back, and pretends to wake Carwood. Dick takes Lew by the wrist and they slip out the back as Carwood emerges from the other side of the tent.

It doesn’t work. Nicholas’s knights have them outnumbered quickly enough. One takes Lew’s arm with a sneer. “Back to your chambers you go,  _ Princess _ ,” he snarls, and Lew whimpers, cowering. Dick bats the other man away with a hiss.

“Keep your hands off of him,” he growls. The knight watches, unimpressed, as Dick soothes Lew, bumping their foreheads and rumbling quietly. He gives them a shove and leads them back to Nicholas, whose eyes seek out Lew first. He smirks darkly at the pair and Lew presses closer to Dick, tensing.

“I thought you might cause trouble,” Nicholas says to Dick. “You seem to think you have some kind of claim over my  _ wife. _ ”

Dick bristles. “ _ You _ seem to think you have the right to  _ force yourself  _ onto him. Marriage is sacred and an Omega’s vulnerability is not to be taken advantage of. You have committed a crime in the eyes of God by disrespecting Lewis so cruelly.”

“You’re hardly in the position to accost me,” Nicholas sneers. “Preach chivalry all you want, Knight, but  _ royal blood _ is sacred and Lewis was a gift to me from his father. I will have him at my side when King Stanhope dies and Currahee is absorbed into Toombs.”

“Was that your intention?” Dick hisses. “To get Lew out of the way so you could take Currahee?”

“Disgusting,” Lew murmurs derisively. “You’re no Prince at all.”

Nicholas casts him a razor-sharp smile. “Watch your mouth, Omega. Or have you forgotten what happened last time?”

Lew pales, shrinking into himself.

“I think I’ve had enough of you pests,” Nicholas sighs, looking between the three knights. “I’m sure the King will assume you’ve all starved to death by the time he notices you’re gone. Knights,” he says to his men, “Do away with them.”

“Wait!” cries out Lew. “You can’t-”

“Quiet,” Nicholas growls. “You’ve no place in this.” He watches with a smirk as his knights draw their swords, Dick, Ron, and Carwood all divested of their own now and hopelessly outmanned. The knight from before grabs Lew by the arm, pulling him away from Dick, and he snaps his teeth, fear driving him to animal instinct. The knight lets go, taking a half-step backwards.

“I won’t let you kill them,” Lew hisses. “I challenge you to duel with my vassal. Winner takes all.”

Nicholas scoffs, incredulous. “ _ What?  _ You can’t be serious, boy.”

“I am,” Lew says, defiant. “You will fight Winters at the King’s Arena in Currahee, and the winner will have my sacred bond as well as my hand in marriage. The fate of my knights also rests in the winner’s hands.”

“We are already married. And you are already carrying my child,” Nicholas hedges. Lew shakes his head and Nicholas raises an eyebrow, his expression darkening.

“It’s gone.”

Nicholas sneers, turning towards Dick. “What says you?”

“I’ll do it,” says Dick.

“It’s settled, then.” Nicholas declares. “I will have Michael collect my father and his advisers and join us in Currahee.” He nods to the knight who’d accosted Dick and Lew. “In the meantime, we will travel together. Knights, stand down.” He holds Dick’s gaze as the knights sheath their swords and step back. “No funny business. Give them their weapons. We will depart in the morning.”

-❧-

When the group arrives in Currahee, they are all tense and weary. Nicholas and his knights led the way with Dick, Lew, Ron, and Carwood all following behind in silence. They only spoke at night when they’d pitched their tent and all slipped under the blankets together. Dick wouldn’t allow Nicholas near Lewis, and the other prince seemed content to let them alone for now.

As they enter the city, Lew is shocked to see how much has changed already. The mood is grim and quiet, the few people he sees outside speaking in low murmurs and watching distrustfully as their convoy rides past. The bard’s stage is empty and Luz’s troupe is nowhere to be seen. He looks to Dick for answers, but the knight shakes his head, bewildered.

Nicholas leads them to the drawbridge, which has been drawn up for the first time in Lew’s life. Nicholas calls to a guard and the bridge begins to lower, chains creaking and squealing in protest.

His father and the Queen are already seated in the court when they enter, dismounting their horses. Stanhope’s eyes alight immediately on Lewis and Dick, standing close together.

“What brings you back to Currahee, Prince?”

“I found these three knights of yours snooping around my kingdom after kidnapping my Omega wife, sir.” He smirks without humor. “Lewis has appealed for a duel between myself and Sir Richard for his loyalty and the fate of his knights.”

Stanhope nods. “That sounds reasonable to me. Does your father support this?”

“Yes,” says Nicholas. “He is on his way here to watch. In the meantime I believe we all need a place to stay.”

“Very well. You and your knights may stay in the guest chambers. Lewis and my knights will stay in the dungeon, as punishment for their disloyalty. Dismissed.”

Sir Harry and Guarnere step up to take the four to the dungeon. They are holed up in a communal cell and given a real meal as a token of friendship. Harry pats Dick on the back and wishes him luck before divesting them all of their weapons and closing the cell door.

Lew slides to the floor with a weary sigh. Dick frowns and joins him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“What if he wins?” Lew asks, his voice small. “What if he kills you?”

“He won’t.” says Dick. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Lew shakes his head, his lip wobbling. “I can’t go back,” he whispers. “I’d rather die than go back.” A tear streaks down his cheek and he curls into himself, pulling his knees to his chest. Dick wraps an arm around his shoulders and draws him close. He looks up at Carwood and Ron, who both drop to join them on the floor, creating a safe space around Lew.

“We’re here,” says Carwood.

“Dick won’t let him win.” Ron murmurs.

“I love you.”

Lew’s face twists into a cry, overwhelmed by the love he’s receiving after so long without any kind of affection at all. He clutches the front of Dick’s tunic and presses his face against his chest, stifling his cries.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to help you sooner,” Dick rasps. “But we’ll fix this. I promise.”

-❧-

It’s four days before King Thorburn arrives in Currahee. Dick and Lew are taken out of their cell in shackles to face the Kings as they discuss the matter of the duel with Nicholas. It is decided that Dick will joust with Nicholas until one of them is knocked off their horse, then they will fence until one of them collapses. Lew seems to approve of this (they are not allowed to speak) but seems hesitant nevertheless.

“The duel will be in two days, at noon before dinner,” Stanhope declares. “Spread the word, this may well make history.”

Dick and Lew are shuffled back to their cell and taken out of their restraints. They inform Carwood and Ron of the plan.

And then they wait.

-❧-

On the morning of the duel, Dick is tense with anticipation. They’re given a meal and then they are taken out of their cell an hour later. Dick is fitted with spare armor and a sword is girdled to his waist, but he remains shackled even as the guards bring the four of them into the arena. He stands defiantly as Nicholas steps out and announces the formal charges against Dick, and the agenda of the duel.

“If Sir Richard loses the battle, Lewis Nixon III will be betrothed to me in the eyes of God with a mate’s bond, and Richard and his co-conspirators will face denouncement; Richard with execution as well. If the knight is to win, Lewis will be returned to the King’s Castle and the knights expunged of any crime.” He snaps shut the scroll he had read from. “I now call Sir Richard to be freed so we may begin the duel.”

Dick watches warily as a guard steps up to unshackle him with a grunt. He rubs his wrists with a frown before approaching his horse. Allegra snorts and shakes her head, clearly upset, and he calms her with a hand on her muzzle before climbing up onto her back. He is given a helmet, shield, and lance to joust with and puts them on carefully, watching as Nicholas is dressed as well.

Anxiety clenches Dick’s stomach. He hadn’t jousted much before he was knighted into the castle. Already his lance feels too heavy, the shield in place at his shoulder ineffective if Nicholas were to aim just right. Knights had lost their lives to jousting before - one strike at the right angle could plunge into their heart or fracture the lance against their helmet, causing a bloody, painful death by huge splinters of wood. A king had once been killed by his injuries from that scenario, splinters went into his eye and throat and he died two days later.

He seeks out Lew’s face, needing strength and courage in this moment. Lew’s face is tight with anxiety, but his bravery is there in the set of his shoulders and the lift of his chin. Dick feels better for seeing his lover, the reason he’s fighting this battle at all, and turns back to face Nicholas. They stand at opposite sides of the fence between them, and Dick takes a moment to breathe before the announcer signals for them to go.

Dick kicks Allegra’s flank and she sprints ahead immediately.

_ Into the thick of it. _

-❧-

Lew watches as Dick and Nicholas sprint towards each other, lances leveled and backs straight. Their first round is uneventful; their lances bounce harmlessly off each other’s shields, shattering to pieces between them, and they reach the end of the fence, circling back around to their spots. Both are given new lances and they charge again in the space of a moment.

“C’mon, Dick,” Lew mutters as they approach each other. Again, they match their strikes and shatter their lances.

It isn’t until the third charge that they don’t match up in time. Nicholas catches Dick in the shoulder, knocking him off of his horse, and the crowd goes wild. Lew knows they don’t all support Nicholas, that they only care about action and whoever wins the tournament, but his stomach sours. He watches Nicholas trot in a victory circle around the area before dismounting his horse, pulling off his helmet, and walking towards Dick. He drops his shield, smirking.

Dick picks himself up slowly, clearly in pain. He grips his shoulder and Lew knows at once it’s probably been dislocated. Still, he reaches up to tear off his helmet. Determination glints in his eyes and he stands tall, pulling his shield down and tossing it aside. Lew watches nervously as Nicholas stalks closer and Dick stands fast, bending his knees and holding his sword in his good arm.

Lew has seen this before, has seen the knight with a dislocated shoulder resort to fighting with only one hand against an enemy who has both. It never ends well. Still, he can’t afford to dwell on the possibility of Dick losing.

“You’ll never win,” Nicholas taunts. “Why don’t you just give up before I slaughter you?”

Dick doesn’t grace him with a reply. He jumps forward to attack, but Nicholas parries and blocks him effortlessly. It’s clear already that he has had much more experience in swordfighting than Dick- as is to be expected; after all, he is four years older than Dick.

They circle around each other for a tense few minutes before Nicholas makes a move. With his dislocated shoulder, Dick is unable to parry correctly and the swords slide off of each other. In that moment of weakness, Nicholas swings up and catches Dick in the side, the blade slicing through the borrowed- and worn- chainmail like a knife through butter. Dick cries out and steps backwards, quickly getting away from Nicholas. Lew can smell his blood and his heart beats faster to see his lover hurt.

Despite his wounds, Dick straightens and sets his jaw. He grips his sword with both hands despite his shoulder and runs forward, heaving his sword up and bringing it down on Nicholas’s shoulder, catching the prince by surprise. Nicholas falls to the ground and Dick plants a foot on his chest, pressing his sword to Nicholas’s throat.

A hush falls over the crowd. Dick could kill him now, slit his throat and end it all for good.

But Dick doesn’t move. Nicholas stares up at him, eyes wide with fear. When Lew looks towards his father and King Thorburn, he sees them watching with anticipation and horror.

“I hope you’ve learned something from this,” Dick says suddenly. “Death is too good for you. You deserve to suffer the way you made Prince Lewis suffer.” He withdraws his sword then and looks to the two kings, not moving off of Nicholas’s chest.

“Will you claim victory?” Stanhope calls out to him.

“I will,” says Dick.

Stanhope nods. “Very well. You won fair and square, short of killing the man.” He pauses, waiting for Dick to step off of Nicholas and let him stand again. “Let it be known that Prince Nicholas and Prince Lewis’s marriage is dissolved. Prince Lewis will return to the castle, and the crimes of Sirs Richard, Carwood, and Ronald are expunged. They may be freed from their restraints.”

A guard comes up to Lew and unlocks his shackles. He frees Carwood and Ron as well.

“It isn’t fair,” Nicholas says suddenly. “He should’ve lost.”

Dick scowls. “It’s over, Nicholas.” He turns away, stumbling towards Lew with a grimace. Lew runs to meet him, the elation slamming into him all at once. Tears roll down his cheeks as he wraps his arms around Dick, careful of his injuries. He kisses Dick, feverish with happiness.

“I love you,” he gasps out between kisses. “I love you, Dick.”

“I love you too,” Dick rasps, kissing Lew’s jaw. “I’m sorry this ever happened.”

“It’s over now,” Lew mumbles. He smiles, steps back and smiles nervously. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

Lew doesn’t look back as they walk out. He can feel Nicholas’s jealous gaze following them out of the arena, but he has Dick at his side again, and that’s all he needs.

After all, he’s a prince. He has almost all the power in the kingdom.

And when he’s King...well.

He’ll be unstoppable.


	8. Daylight Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief scenes describing rape, a non-consensual sexual scene near the end, self-harm.

_ Five years later _

After the last leaves fall and the northern winds blow away all warmth, the kingdom of Currahee is gradually painted white with snow. The castle, lacking sufficient insulation, grows unbearably cold. The chambermaids kindle the fireplaces constantly, and the cooks take to cooking soups and stews to keep the heat constant, but it’s never enough.

Lewis adds a black fur cloak to the layers he wears already, and has the chambermaids fetch him two more fur blankets for his bed. He’s thinner now, his appetite vanished in light of the near-constant memories he has. Sometimes they’re so bad he feels like he’s suddenly there again, in the midst of the most mediocre thing, and Dick will grab him by the shoulder gently and he’ll flinch away as if struck. Sometimes he wakes up sucking in big wet gulps of air, tears streaming down his face, the shame and humiliation there just under his skin. He’s glad he sleeps alone. He fears he’d hit Dick, if he were there beside him.

Faye and June cast him looks of pity sometimes, when his eyes are glued to the mark on his neck in the mirror as he dresses himself with trembling hands; when the circles beneath his eyes and his pale skin make him look lifeless and cold; when he cries loud enough to wake Dick in the middle of the night.

Dick had offered to ask Roe for help, for something to calm him so he can sleep, but Lew had snapped at him and told him he could handle it himself.

He knows he can’t. He knows there’s only so much he can take before he breaks apart. But he’s scared of giving up like that. As an Omega he’ll always be seen as weak and submissive no matter what he does, and when he becomes King any mistake he makes will be attributed to the simple matter of his sex, despite the fact that it is something he has no control over.

Even his refusal of Nicholas has already been chalked up to inherent Omega fear. He hears the whispers when he walks the streets, feels the eyes of pitying Omegas and perplexed Alphas, trying to figure out why an Omega was born so stubborn, why he didn’t just give up and take it.  _ It would have been easier,  _ their gazes say.

_ It would have been natural. _

Presently he shivers, pulling his cloak tighter around himself before moving to flip the page of his book. He hears footsteps and looks up to see Dick approaching him.

“Lew,” he asks, “wouldn’t you like to leave the castle for a while?”

“I’d rather not,” Lew says quietly. “It’s much too cold for me. You can go ahead, if you like.”

“Okay,” says Dick. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

Lew smiles at the knight, watches him turn and leave. He turns back to reading for a while longer before deciding to take a hot bath. Lew stands and fetches June, asks for her and Faye to boil some water for a bath, and she smiles. “Of course,” she says.

When the bath is ready, June finds him. They go together, out of habit- Lew hasn’t allowed the chambermaids to touch him since returning to the castle, but they still stay in the room with him should he require assistance.

Lew disrobes quickly and steps into the bath. His skin flares red with the sudden heat, but he acclimates soon enough. He sinks into the tub, letting the water up to his ears and closing his eyes. It’s been so long since he’d felt any semblance of warmth.

He sets to washing himself in the dim light of the window. He’s efficient with his time, but pauses when the soap bar skates over his navel. Lew brings his other hand up to feel the slight dip of his stomach, the flat area where his womb is.

He’s glad he’d never given birth to the child. Yet he feels an acute sense of loss when he is reminded of the miscarriage, of the child he might have today.

“Prince Lewis?” June calls softly. Lew turns to look at her, manages a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright,” he says, and resumes washing himself. When he is finished and the water has turned cool, he steps out of the tub. Faye passes him a towel and he dries off briskly, dresses in his heaviest winter robes for the night.

He visits his falcon and Gemini in the stables, feeding them treats, and waits for Dick to return.

-❧-

_ Nicholas slips in behind him. Lew tenses up, anticipating the worst. The Alpha is naked behind him, his cock nudging against Lew’s back. _

_ “Relax,” he murmurs, “I’m not going to hurt you.” His hand finds Lew’s shoulder and strokes down his arm. Lew’s stomach turns as he presses a kiss to his skin. He stays like that for long enough that Lew does eventually relax, despite the nausea churning in his stomach. Then Nicholas’s hand slides down to Lew’s hip and he lifts Lew’s leg. _

_ “What’re you-” _

_ “Shh.” Lew feels Nicholas pressing against him and he whimpers, trying to pull away. Nicholas holds fast. _

_ “No,” Lew cries softly. “No more.” _

_ “I’m not gonna knot you,” Nicholas says. He slips inside of Lew and stills. “See, that’s all.” _

_ It’s not painful, but it is uncomfortable and humiliating. Nicholas stays seated inside of Lew until he falls asleep, half-hard inside of Lew. When he thinks it won’t wake him, Lew moves to pull off, but Nicholas mumbles and slings an arm around his belly, boxing him in. _

_ “No,” Lew whines softly, tears cropping up. He doesn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this. He shifts uncomfortably and chokes out a sob. _

Lew blinks awake, momentarily disoriented. He turns to reassure himself that he is alone in the bed and heaves a sigh.  _ Home,  _ he reminds himself.  _ I’m home. _

He notices the heavy, warm pressure of arousal between his legs and feels sick to his stomach. It’d been so long since he’d allowed himself to be touched. Dick had tried, once, to be with him again after the duel with Nicholas- but even Dick’s gentle touch makes Lew cringe away, the echo of Nicholas’s cruel hands on him flaring up just under his skin. Lew tries sometimes to pleasure himself with his fingers the way he did before, but it never works; he rubs himself raw trying to come but still remains dry and unsatisfied.

Now, he pulls himself out of bed and resolves to ignore it, putting on his robes and crown with a sigh.

When he sits down to eat, Dick’s eyes catch his from across the table and he knows the knight can smell his arousal. It makes him uncomfortable in a way it shouldn’t; he loves Dick, wants his mouth on him and his knot inside of him, but still he is ashamed of his body’s wants, afraid of seeing Nicholas there above him instead of Dick and panicking.

Lew reaches up to tug on his collar, his knuckles brushing against the scar on his neck, and thinks about death.

-❧-

After they eat, Lew leaves the hall before Dick can do so much as say hello to him. The knight feels it like a punch in the stomach; rejection, sour as the wine Lew drinks sometimes. He knows Lew is struggling in light of all that’d happened with Nicholas, but after five years of staying celibate for Lew, he’s begun to wonder if it’s time for him to move on. He’s twenty-one years old already; an Alpha’s prime.

He leaves the hall with a heavy heart. Dick knows all too well that there’s only so much he can do to help Lew if he won’t let him in, and God knows he’d tried. He’d given Lew space, slept in his own bed and never touched or kissed him without permission, had endured his ruts alone. The one time Lew had let him take him to bed, he’d been gentle and cautious and tried to keep Lew grounded, but the Omega had still balked out, crying and curling up beneath Dick, whimpering,  _ “I can’t do it, it hurts too much,”  _ until Dick kissed him to sleep.

They hadn’t truly bonded, but Dick swears he can feel the knot in his stomach fading with each day.

He takes Allegra out for a journey through the city again, catching up with the townsfolk and mulling over his situation with Lew. When he returns to the castle, he’s still uncertain. But he feels a familiar urgency twisting in his stomach and remembers Lew’s scent at breakfast, musky with arousal. Dick wants his mate, wholly and completely. He resolves to try again - perhaps Lew is better now, he tells himself.

He finds Lew in his chambers, tucked under the covers in his bed. Dick slides in behind him, presses his nose to Lew’s nape and inhales his musky scent. He feels Lew tense up beneath him and shushes him.

“Dick?” Lew’s voice is impossibly small, scared. Dick grimaces.

“Shh, Lew,” he coaxes. “I love you, sweetheart.” He slings his arm around Lew’s hip, his palm cradling the curve of Lew’s belly, and Lew whimpers.

“Dick,” he pleads, “not- not now, okay?”

“I want you,” Dick murmurs, scrubbing his cheek against the nape of Lew’s neck as his dips his hand down lower, pushing his pants down. Lew’s pressing his thighs together, trying to keep him out, and he growls in frustration. “C’mon, Lew, it’s been so long.”

“No,” Lew says stubbornly, moving to pull away. Dick lurches forward, pinning Lew down beneath him. Lew gasps and stares up at him in shock, moves to push him away, but Dick pins his wrists up over his head. Lew’s eyes shift back up to Dick’s face, wide and frightened. His sweet scent sours with fear.

“It’s been too long,” Dick pushes. “I’ve been waiting for you for  _ five years _ , Lew. Do you want to be my mate or not?”

“Dick, I-”

“I asked you a question,” Dick growls. “Answer me.”

Tears crop up in Lew’s eyes and he grimaces, staring down at the bedsheets for a moment. He swallows audibly and whispers, “Yes.”

“Louder.” A small part of Dick knows he’s pushing too hard, but the urges are too strong. He feels powerful, now, and he needs this from Lew.

“Yes,” Lew chokes out. “Yes, Dick I-I want to be your mate. But-”

Dick cuts him off, kissing him roughly. He swallows Lew’s protests as he unties his pants, dipping his hand in to feel Lew’s wet cunt. Lew whimpers into his mouth and struggles underneath him, tears streaking down his cheeks. Dick’s in over his head; instincts screaming at him to take his mate.

Lew stops fighting.

-❧-

_ “Be still,” Nicholas orders. Lew whimpers and screws his eyes shut as the other Prince forces his legs apart. He doesn’t prepare him, just pushes right in, and Lew cries out. _

_ “It hurts,” he whines. “Please, stop, you’re hurting me…” _

_ “Hush. You’ll be fine,” Nicholas grunts. He pushes in further and Lew sobs. He feels like he’s being ripped open from the inside, the wounds from before reopening as Nicholas thrusts into him carelessly. _

“Lew?”

_ It’s too much for him to bear. He feels his mind slipping away and lets go, thinks of home and safety and Dick. _

“Hey. Talk to me, c’mon.”

_ When he comes to again Nicholas is gone. He moves to lie more comfortably and pain lances through his cunt, the seed inside of him stinging against his wounds. Lew presses his face into the pillow and muffles his cry as the reality of what’s happening sinks in. _

_ Nicholas is trying to get him pregnant. _

“Lew, I-I’m sorry. Come back to me, sweetheart. Please.” There’s a slight pressure on his temple, warm and dry. “I-I love you, Lew.”

Lew blinks, the world straightening abruptly around him. He squints up at Dick and rubs his eyes, feeling faint.

“Lew,” Dick sighs, relieved. “You scared me there.”

“I thought-” Lew chokes up, swallowing thickly. “I thought you were-”

Dick winces. “I’m sorry,” he rasps. “I’m sorry, Lew, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Lew shakes his head vehemently. “No,” he chokes out, remembering. “You- you’re just like him,” he hisses, tears welling up. He pulls away from Dick’s touch, crawls off the bed and tugs his pants up again, straightens his robe, angry tears dripping down his cheeks. He realizes Dick hadn’t come in him, but he’s too hurt to feel grateful. Why should he, when Dick had pushed that far against his will in the first place?

“Lew, wait-”

“Get yourself straightened up and leave me the hell alone,” Lew spits, turning on his heel and stalking out. He barely makes it to the bathroom of a guest bedchamber before he breaks down, his sobs echoing in the empty room. He presses his hand over his mouth and falls to his knees, the grief and pain consuming him.

Lew looks up briefly to see his own face in the mirror, blotchy and tear-streaked, and catches sight of the scar on his neck.

“No more,” he hisses.

-❧-

Dick has situated himself in the grand hall, sitting in a chair and looking out the window. The guilt weighs heavy on him, makes him feel sick and inhuman. He’s not sure he can ever make up for what he’s just done. He had let his hormones get the best of him, and now his relationship with Lew is likely damaged beyond repair. Dick reckons the constable will be coming for him soon enough and resigns himself to his fate. He deserves it, acting like a knothead the way he did.   


"Winters! Winters, come quick!" Faye cries, running towards the knight.

"What is it?"   
  
"It's the prince," Faye says, "he's hurt himself. He won't be calm, I cannot help him." Dick frowns, gets to his feet to follow her into one of the guest chambers. He's shocked to smell burnt flesh and hurries over to where Lew is sitting with his shoulder against the wall, legs drawn up to his chest.   
  
"Lew," he gasps, sinking to his knees beside him. "Hey, what did you do?"   
  
Lew turns to look at Dick, his eyes glassy with pain the way they sometimes are early in the mornings after he’s had a nightmare.   
  
"I couldn't live with it anymore," he croaks, hiccuping. "Couldn't look at it on me."   
  
"Show me," Dick orders, and Lew obeys, turning around to show the other side of his neck. "Jesus Christ," Dick swears. To Faye, he says, "Go get Roe."   
  
As far as he can tell, Lew had taken a firepoker and pressed the flat of it against the bond mark Nicholas had left. Dick is shocked he's still conscious. He helps Lew stand on shaky legs and guides him to the bed to lie down. Lew's eyes droop shut and Dick pats his cheek in an effort to keep him awake.   
  
Faye returns with Roe at her heels. He looks over Lew, sighing, and cleans the wound with a damp rag before he pulls a salve out of his satchel. He rubs the green jelly into Lew’s skin and Dick watches, fascinated.

“Aloe plant,” Roe says. Once he’s satisfied he goes to wrap a strip of clean cloth around Lew’s neck, but Lew whines and pulls away.

“No,” he moans. “No...no collar.”

“It’s not a collar,” Roe explains gently, “just a bandage, see? You can’t get that burn dirty. It’ll get infected.”

Lew blinks up at him for a moment, uncertain. Finally he nods and moves to let Roe put the bandage on him, his jaw clenched with obvious discomfort. He sighs when Roe pulls away, his eyes falling shut.

“He should rest,” Roe says to Dick. “He’s too thin, try to get him to eat when he wakes up.”

“Sure thing. Thanks, Roe.” Dick manages a crooked smile and Roe pats his shoulder in understanding. Dick watches him go, the small crowd that’d gathered around the prince leaving one by one after him until it’s just Dick and Lew in the room.

“Dick?” Lew mumbles, his hand reaching blindly for Dick’s.

“Yeah, Lew?” Dick accepts Lew’s hand in his grasp, squeezing gently.

“I’m sorry I’m such an awful mate,” Lew chokes out, his face twisting into a cry. “I’ve just- I-I can’t-”

“Hey, hey, no,” Dick soothes, leaning in closer and thumbing away Lew’s tears. “Look at me, Lew.” Lew’s eyes open and Dick is struck breathless for a moment at the sight before him, his Omega so vulnerable and hurting. He wants desperately to take the last five years back and start all over again, to try more actively to care for his sweet prince and his ailing mind. “You’ve done nothing wrong, sweetheart,” Dick assures him. “You’re just sick and hurting and  _ I  _ messed up, I let my...my  _ rut _ get the best of me. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.”

Lew’s lip wobbles and he sputters, fighting back a sob.

“I’m so sorry, Lew,” Dick murmurs, and slots himself alongside Lew, but does not move to touch him. “I’ll leave if you want me to. I’ll take any punishment. I deserve it.” Lew wraps his arms around Dick and starts to cry into Dick’s shoulder, great heaving sobs that pull at Dick’s heartstrings.

“No,” Lew manages between sobs. “Stay.”

When his sobs taper off he falls asleep in Dick’s arms. The knight stays by his side while he sleeps, guilt weighing heavy on his heart.


	9. The Residual Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic sexual content where consent is revoked later, emotional trauma.

Dick can’t quite meet Lew’s eyes for a month. They drift further apart, Lew struggling with his duties and the anger and memories that plague him and Dick carrying his guilt. As his vassal it is Dick’s duty to protect Lew; and yet he’d nearly hurt him in the worst way possible. Still, he escorts Lew from place to place, neither of them speaking. Dick isn’t sure apologizing again would fix anything.

Stanhope grows ill and officially resigns the reign of Currahee to Lewis, in the event he dies. He seems suddenly to care about his son’s future and calls him to his bedside to discuss the monarch’s responsibilities, and Lew often comes out in a sour mood.

It comes as a surprise to both of them when he wakes up in heat one morning. His chambermaids call for Dick, who steps into the prince’s chambers nervously. Lew’s smell is stronger now than it was his first time, his body taking to the fertile period with a fervor after so long without sexual release. But Lew looks anything but happy under the fevered flush of his skin and scowls at Dick as he approaches.

“I don’t need you right now,” he spits. Dick swallows and tries not to let his gaze linger as he sees Lew’s hips working under the covers.

“You can’t handle this alone,” Dick says mildly. “It doesn’t have to be me. You can call for anyone.”

“No,” Lew says stubbornly, shaking his head. His breath stutters as he speaks. “I don’t want  _ anyone _ to see me like this. Get out.”

Dick doesn’t fight it. He ducks his head and turns to leave, telling June to keep an ear on Lew for him. He knows that it’s dangerous for an Omega to go through a heat alone. Roe had explained it to him once, told him that a heat consists of both sexual desire and a biological need for physical and emotional comfort.

“He can do without being knotted, though he’ll grow more and more frustrated when he can’t find satisfaction and may be driven to harmful methods for relief,” Roe had said. “But if he suffers through it alone, it could leave lasting damage to his psyche. He’ll start to feel lonesome and inadequate. He’ll push you away when he needs the affection most. He’ll think he wasn’t good enough before, that he isn’t now.”

So Dick doesn’t wander far from the castle. He tends to their horses and checks in on the ailing King. The tension between them has dropped from a boil to a simmer, but still his heart beats faster to see the man staring back at him like he deserves Dick’s respect.

“You take care of him,” Stanhope says quietly. “My son.”

Dick bites his lip. “I try.”

Stanhope nods, closing his eyes. “You’re a good Knight. A good Alpha. You’d make an excellent King.”

Dick shakes his head. “I couldn’t, my lord. It’s Lewis’s birthright.”

Stanhope smiles. “Hmm. How is he? Lewis.”

Dick sighs. “As well as can be expected,” he says bitterly. “With all due respect, my lord, you’ve not made his life very comfortable.”

“And you think he’ll be  _ comfortable  _ when he’s King? An Omega as King- none will take him seriously. He cows to you, what’s to say he won’t to any other Alpha who strikes his fancy?” Stanhope sneers. “I did what was in his best interest.”

Dick scoffs. “He hardly  _ cows to me _ ,” he argues, the hurt and anger flaring in his chest. “He’s in heat now, you know, and he refuses to see anyone. Even me.”

“Hmm,” Stanhope says. “He’ll call for you soon enough.”

Dick sets his jaw, bowing to the King and leaving. He keeps himself busy through the day, but June doesn’t come to him with word from Lew until after supper.

“He’s asking for you,” she says, looking nervous. “It...it doesn’t sound good.”

Dick finds Lew curled up on the fur rug in front of the fireplace, a cloak draped over him. He can hear Lew panting, but he lies still.

“Lew?” Dick steps closer, frowning.

“Dick,” Lew mumbles. “I-...I can’t…” He shakes his head, curling tighter under his cloak. “Hurts,” he whimpers.

“Do you want me-”

“Please,” Lew chokes out, looking up at Dick. “I need it.”

“Okay,” Dick soothes, dropping to his knees beside Lew. “Let me take care of you.”

It’s not long until he’s under the cloak with his mouth on Lew’s slicked cunt. Lew moans and whimpers above him, his hips bucking erratically as he nears his climax. He comes on a cry soon after, and Dick licks him clean as he trembles with the aftershocks.

“Knot me,” Lew whines. “Please, Dick.”

“Okay, let me get a covering-”

“No,” gasps Lew, “I want it  _ now. _ ”

Dick doesn’t get a chance to argue. Lew pulls him into his lap and flips them over so he’s riding Dick’s hips, slick smearing across the Alpha’s belly. His lips twist in a deadly smirk and he slips Dick into him, seating himself on his cock. Dick can’t deny that it feels better this way, that he can feel Lew’s walls clinging to him more keenly than before. But still he worries. He doesn’t want to get Lew pregnant.

“Lew-”

“Shh,” the prince insists, rocking his hips slowly. “I don’t mind.”

“We’re not ready for a child,” Dick argues weakly.

But Lew doesn’t listen. He traps Dick beneath him and coaxes him to orgasm twice that way before he slips down to the floor again and falls asleep, the light of the fire framing his face.

Dick brushes his fingers over Lew’s cheek and sighs.

“I wish I knew how to help you,” he whispers.

-❧-

The second day, Lew is relaxed enough to let Dick fetch a covering and take his time. They move to the bed, Lew again straddling Dick’s hips. Dick sits up now, his back against the wall, and kisses Lew between gasps for air. The urge to bite is there, but the bandage tied around Lew’s neck deters him. He’d had to change the dressing while Lew was asleep and cringed in sympathy at the sight of it.

But Lew hardly seems to care. He rocks back against Dick with a breathy moan, his eyes fluttering shut, and Dick drops his hands to grip his hips.

“Alpha,” Lew mumbles, sighing, and Dick looks up in surprise. Lew had never called him that before.

“Lew?”

Lew shakes his head, pressing in to kiss him again. There’s an edge of desperation now that Dick hadn’t noticed before, a hint at Lew coming apart above him.

“ _ Alpha, _ ” he whines, tears cropping up. Dick pauses, not sure what Lew wants, but the Omega fusses until he starts to move again. Still, Lew seems unhinged somehow.

“What is it?” Dick asks, cupping Lew’s cheek. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

Lew tilts his head in response, exposing the soft skin of his throat where the bandage does not cover.

“Mate,” he insists.

_ Oh. _

“I can’t,” says Dick remorsefully. “You’re hurt, and we didn’t talk about it before.”

“No,” Lew sobs. He kisses all over Dick’s throat and jaw, desperate. “I’ll be good. I’ll be good, Alpha.”

“I’m sorry.” Dick rubs his cheek against Lew’s, scent-marking him gently. “I can’t do that for you right now.”

Lew’s expression crumbles. The tears break free, rolling down his cheeks, and he takes in a sobbing breath. “No,” he whines, sniffling. “Alpha, please.”

“Oh,  _ Lew, _ ” Dick croons, “it’s okay, I promise. I want to, honestly. We just- we have to talk about it first.” Guilt roils in his stomach as he realizes it’s just Lew’s heat talking, that when he comes out of it the hurt from before will undoubtedly return. He presses a kiss to Lew’s throat and urges him to his finish.

Later, after Dick has cleaned them both up and fed Lew supper before letting him sleep, there comes a knock on the door.

Dick frowns. “Just a moment,” he says, and reaches for his tunic and pants. He steps out once he’s dressed to see a pale-faced Faye.

“The King is dead.”

-❧-

When Lew wakes up on the third morning his heat has broken. He blinks at Dick for a moment, disoriented. He moves to sit up and gasps, looking down at his lap. He slips a hand under the covers, feeling himself.

“Lew?” Dick asks, touching his shoulder. Lew flinches away and gets to his feet, looking stricken.

“What did you do?”

“Lew, what-?” Dick sits up now, reaching for the prince’s elbow. “Come back to bed, sweetheart.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t ask you to-” he’s panicking now, breathing in sharp little gasps. Dick stands, approaching him cautiously.

“Don’t touch me!” Lew shrieks, backing himself into the corner.

“Lew, it’s okay,” Dick reasons gently. “You’re okay. No one is going to hurt you.”

“No,” Lew moans, “please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying, I promise. You were in heat, Lew, don’t you remember? You asked me to-”

“No,” Lew sobs, “no, no, I  _ didn’t-  _ you should’ve  _ known-”  _ He chokes himself off as he’s wracked with sobs. His knees give out and he collapses to the floor, crying hysterically. Dick steps closer and he screams, “Lemme  _ alone!” _

Dick backs off, unsure of what else to do, and slips on a tunic and pants, thinking to fetch Roe. It’s then that the door swings open, admitting a breathless Harry.

“The Queen wants him crowned King in an hour,” he says to Dick. “Get him cleaned up and dressed.” He casts Lew a worried glance, but leaves without asking after him. Dick can only imagine how much work has been dumped onto his shoulders. He turns back to Lew, considering his approach.

Dick steps over to Lew after a moment, crouching beside him. Lew hides his face against the wall and hiccups. “Go ‘way,” he sobs.

“You’ve gotta get up, Lew. Your father is dead.”

Lew stills. “What?”

“He died last night. You’re to be crowned King in an hour.”

Lew stares up at Dick, silent. Dick had expected relief, anger, maybe even grief. But Lew’s gaze is empty. He reaches to touch Lew’s shoulder and is surprised when he allows the gesture, finally tearing his eyes away from Dick’s. He licks his lips.

“Oh,” he says.

“Let me get you to the bath,” Dick offers. “You reek of heat.”

In the bath, Lew is silent and reticent. He lets Dick wash him until his scent is faint enough to smell only if one were to lean in close enough to touch. Both know that Lew will struggle to prove his worth to his nobles and the nobles of Currahee’s allies simply because of his sex. Best not to distract them with Lew’s Omega scent, so ripe with his recent heat, as he’s crowned King.

Lew steps out and towels himself off. He accepts the underclothes Dick gives to him and dresses while Dick goes to collect his ceremonial robes. They are black, as is customary for him; but there is much more gold decoration woven into the fabric. His cloak is a deep purple, lined with spotted white fur, and he is given the King’s jewels to wear around his neck and wrists. Dick watches as he slips them on with a frown.

“Are you ready?” Dick asks.

Lew nods. “We talk after,” he says, looking sideways at Dick.

“Of course, my Lord.”


	10. We've Come Too Far To Quit Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of rape trauma, suicidal feelings, alcoholism in first part of chapter, graphic sexual content in latter half.

Despite everything, the crowning ceremony goes without a hitch. Lew is absolutely miserable through all of it, but he comes out unscathed. He’s whisked away to discuss the state of the kingdom with Currahee’s nobles, advised on which of his father’s drafted edicts to pass through and which to overturn. Wisely, the men stay silent about Stanhope’s passing and the heat they can surely smell on Lew now that he’s begun to sweat beneath his robes.

Lew doesn’t get a moment to himself until dinner. There’s always something or someone demanding his attention, it seems, and he was in a sour mood to begin with. The ceremony had dragged on him after the events of that morning, and he’d not had a chance to eat before he was rushed out to the chapel to receive his father’s crown and sword and take his vows as monarch.

So when the bell rings, he’s quick to dismiss the chamberlain asking him for his opinion on some irrelevant matter. Lew goes to his room, quickly changing out of the ceremonial robes into something more practical, and goes to the dining hall. He almost sits at his old seat before remembering.

His father is dead.

Lew frowns, walking to the ornate chair at the head of the table. Stanhope’s wife - the widowed Queen Annabelle - sits at his side, ceremonial gown replaced with a mourning dress. Blanche sits beside the Queen, also in a mourning dress. Dick sits opposite of Lew, his outfit changed as well. It’s the same practical tunic and chainmail, but the fabric is white now instead of blue, and in place of his personal coat of arms, the royal coat of arms is displayed on his chest and back.

They eat dinner in silence. There’s nothing Lew wants to say to Dick while they aren’t in private, and the Queen clearly has no inclination to speak to either of them. Blanche meets Lew’s gaze every now and then, but she too remains silent.

After dinner, Lew is advised to hold court to hear the people's petitions. Most beg for money or for the arrest of someone bothering them; only a few bring anything of interest to Lew’s attention. A handful of people demand he step down as King and restore an Alpha to the throne, but none make any serious threats.

They know better, after all.

Supper goes much the same as dinner, but afterwards Lew is free to do what he wants. He goes to his father’s study, Dick trailing along behind him. There’s a barrel of ale in the corner and Dick watches as he pours himself a glass. He speaks when Lew takes a long drink.

“That stuff will kill you,” Dick says.

“Says who?”

“My dead grandfather.”

Lew shrugs. “I won’t live past forty anyway.”

Dick nods. “How old was he?”

“Who, my father?”

“Yeah,” says Dick.

Lew sets his glass down, sighing. “41.” He slumps back in his father’s chair. It’s his now. But the room never really belonged to an individual, he reminds himself. Before his father it was his grandfather’s.

They lapse into silence for a while. Dick eventually sits down on a clear corner of the desk, careful not to scrape the surface with his chainmail. Lew drinks until the glass is empty and watches the sun dip under the grey horizon.

“I’m sorry,” Dick says after a while. “I want to help you, but I don’t know what to do.”

Lew chuckles, a bitter sound. “How-” he stops, clearing his throat. “How do you  _ think _ you can you help me?”

“We could talk about it,” Dick offers.

Lew shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, Dick. And I can assure you, you don’t want to hear it.”

Dick falls silent, staring down at Lew’s hands. He’s scratching the back of his hand raw, he can feel it. A nervous tick, Roe might say; put a bandage or gloves on so he won’t make himself bleed. But Lew doesn’t feel inclined to stop. His neck itches where it’s burnt and there’s a heavy, sick feeling in his stomach that’s been there all day.

“I want to die,” he says, finally.

Dick startles at the words. He moves as if to come closer, but Lew pulls away and Dick stops, staring wide-eyed at Lew.

“You can’t mean that,” Dick says. “Don’t you want to live for your people? To start a family?”

Lew grimaces. “I can’t- I can’t deal with it anymore. I see Nicholas, when we-” He cuts himself off, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels like he’ll be sick. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he chokes out. “Please.”

“Lew,” Dick coaxes gently, “Lew, look at me. You’re safe. Nicholas can’t hurt you anymore.”

Lew shakes his head. “It always feels so real,” he whispers, “like it’s happening all over again. I want it to stop. It’s been five years, why won’t it  _ stop _ ?”

Dick lets out a soft whine, slipping down from the desk to kneel beside Lew. He takes Lew’s hands in his own, looking up at him. "Lew," he says. "I'm not like him. I won't hurt you again. I promise. I screwed up, before, with my rut, and your heat. But I won’t do it again."

Lew’s heart aches. “I know that,” he admits quietly. “But I’m afraid.”

“Everyone is afraid,” says Dick. He rubs his thumb into the back of Lew’s hand soothingly. “But we’ve come too far to give up now, haven’t we?”

Lew glances up, finally meeting Dick’s eyes. Dick smiles then, a sad upwards twist of his lips.

“Look at us. You’re King now, Lew, and I’m still right here at your side. Remember when this was just a dream? It’s real now, isn’t it?”

Lew swallows, looking down at their hands. “Yeah,” he says. “I guess it is.”

-❧-

Two days later, Stanhope is buried. Lew stands between the Queen and his sister, silent, as the former King is laid to rest beside his father and mother. Lew can’t find it in himself to feel anything. He’d been raised by his mother and June, trained by Ron Speirs when he was old enough to spar. His father only ever mentored him in the duties of a monarch and forced him into a marriage with Nicholas.

Still, he’s the last person left standing, Dick a few feet behind him.

“He’s really gone,” Lew murmurs, and he hears Dick approach.

“Let’s go home,” Dick says.

That night finds Lew standing before Dick’s door in his nightclothes. He knocks, timidly, and waits to hear Dick’s affirmation before entering. Dick looks surprised to see him, and it makes his heart ache.

“I, uh- I didn’t want to be alone,” Lew mumbles.

“Oh,” says Dick. “Um, I can- scoot over?”

“Okay.” Lew shuffles over, climbing up onto the bed with Dick. It makes his chest tighten up, but there’s not the cold slide of panic in his stomach from before, and when Dick’s hands find his, he doesn’t flinch away.

“You’re freezing,” Dick murmurs, rubbing his hands slowly. Lew hums and sinks into the pillows, feeling unbearably tired. He’d been asleep before, had startled awake at precisely the time Dick chooses to go to bed, struck suddenly with the inability to sleep without Dick at his side. The heaviness at the pit of his stomach had lessened, and in its place now he feels a subtle warm thrum. He’d read studies about the mating-bond emerging in the form of a spiritual connection, a knot in the belly that throbs with the echo an Alpha or Omega mate’s emotions, and wonders if that wasn’t what he’s felt in his stomach all this time.

Lew doesn’t think much more of it, drifting towards sleep. He feels Dick press a kiss to his temple before turning away, giving him space. Lew appreciates the gesture; he’s not sure he would react well to finding Dick’s arms around him upon waking.

Still, he extends an olive branch:

“I love you,” he says.

Silence.

“I love you too.”

-❧-

At the end of January, Lew encounters a problem.

He frowns as he slips on his braies, sure there must be some mistake. Lew tries not to worry about it, going about his duties.  _ Maybe I’m just late,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ Best to wait and see.  _ No sense in panicking.

But then a week passes, and another, and it’s February.

Lew goes to Roe, concerned. When he leaves the clinic, he finds there isn’t much comfort in knowing. He tracks down Dick and pulls him aside as soon as he’s able.

“Dick,” Lew says, “my monthly blood didn’t come.”

“What?”

“I didn’t bleed,” he says dazedly. “I’m pregnant.”

-❧-

The frost has begun to thaw when Lew starts getting sick each morning. He grows tired and irritable, though not nearly as bad as it’d been when he and Dick were drifting apart. Now, at least, his mood stems from the changes in his own body more than anything.

He still has the dreams, though, and sometimes flinches when touched without warning. He wonders if he’ll always be like this. Dick gives him space, but sometimes Lew drags him back, craving contact despite his initial aversion to touch. Dick hasn’t pushed any sexual contact, and Lew doesn’t have any desire for it at this moment in time. Mostly he’s overwhelmed with his new duties as King and the knowledge that he’s with child.

As the spring turns into summer, his stomach starts to grow. When it’s impossible to hide anymore, he and Dick come out publicly about it. The news is met with mixed response. Many oppose him.

“It’s not right that a King be carrying a child.”

“King Stanhope was right, wasn’t he? An Omega King- he’ll lead us all to ruin.”

“Our allies will see how weak our leader is. He’s already submitted to one Alpha.”

Lew grits his teeth and turns away when he hears such complaints. They wouldn’t understand, he reminds himself. They don’t know what kind of hell he was subjected to under Nicholas. They don’t know how fractured his relationship with Dick still is.

“They don’t know any better,” Dick soothes, rubbing Lew’s shoulders.

“I wish they did,” Lew sighs, unbuttoning his top. His chest aches, and when he pulls the fabric away he sees his undershirt is stained yellow. Dick peers over his shoulder, curious.

“I’m lactating,” Lew says. “Lovely. This shirt is ruined.” He peels it off and throws it on the floor, sulking bare-chested on the bed.

“Oh,” says Dick. Lew glances over at him, sees the surprise on his face. “I- I forgot that happens,” he says, looking embarrassed.

Lew smirks. “They’ll grow, you know. And they’ll need to be drained every now and then.”

“Drained?”

“Yeah.” Lew drops his voice a register, leaning in close to Dick. “They’ll get  _ so  _ full they’ll leak. And if no one’s drinking it, they stop. So  _ someone _ has to drink it.”

“O-oh.” Dick’s turned pink now, his eyes wide. “Does it- does it taste good?”

“Sweeter than goat’s milk,” Lew murmurs. He kisses Dick, licking into the Alpha’s mouth. Dick is receptive, moaning and slipping his hands around Lew’s waist, fingers brushing the sides of his swollen belly. He wonders idly when they’ll be able to feel their child kick.

Lew slides a hand up Dick’s thigh suddenly, palming his groin. Dick shudders and blinks in surprise, looking at Lew.

“I want you,” Lew murmurs. He breaks away from Dick’s lips, turning on the bed and pressing his lips to Dick’s throat. “I want to bond with you.”

“Lew-” Dick gasps as Lew nips at the skin just under Dick’s jaw, his fingers curling around the lump under Dick’s chainmail. “A-are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Lew says lowly. “Yeah. I’m sure. Just- take it slow.”

“No surprises,” agrees Dick.

-❧-

In May, Lew has only grown bigger.

“My tits hurt,” he groans. Dick casts a curious glance towards the Omega’s chest, where two small lumps have filled out. They’re not particularly large, but there are silvery lines along the sides where Lew’s skin had stretched to accommodate the growth.

Dick presses a hand to Lew’s left breast, cupping it in his palm and squeezing gently. Lew lets his eyes flutter shut and he sighs. He lets Dick play with it for a while before reaching to untie the collar of his tunic and pushing the fabric down a little to expose himself. His nipple is red, pebbled, the bud stiff. When Dick squeezes, a little bit harder this time, a drop of milk drips free.

He leans in to lick it off of Lew’s skin, and when Lew mutters something to him he takes the bud between his lips, suckling gently. He’s surprised by the taste of it, as Lew had said before it’s like goat’s milk, but sweeter. Lew is quiet as he drinks until no more is forthcoming, then moves to the opposite breast. Lew’s hand slides up to rest on Dick’s nape, fingers gently stroking the downy hair there, rubbing against the bond-bite he’d left.

When Dick has had his fill he pulls away, licking his lips, and Lew coaxes him up for a kiss, tasting his milk in Dick’s mouth.

“Is it better?” Dick asks when they break apart, and Lew smiles.

“Yes,” he answers.

“Good,” says Dick, lying down beside Lew. He lies with his ear on Lew’s belly, listening. Their child has yet to kick, but Lew complains of discomforts in his womb; back aches and dizziness. Renée told them the first kick would come soon.

They lie together like that for a while, Lew’s fingers finding Dick’s nape again and rubbing gently, mindlessly.

Then the baby kicks.

Lew flinches, startled at first, but quickly breaks into a smile. Dick looks on, awed, and presses his palm against Lew’s belly.

“Wow,” he breathes as the baby kicks again. “There really is a baby inside of you.”

Lew smiles. “Indeed there is.”

-❧-

Later that night, Dick watches with interest as Lew sheds his robes, exposing his pale back to the knight. He turns to smile at Dick, gestures for him to come closer, and Dick obeys readily. Lew pulls him in for a kiss, his hands working to take off Dick’s tunic and pants. Dick moves to help, and soon enough he is naked as well.

“So handsome,” Lew sighs, trailing a palm down Dick’s front. He stops at Dick’s stomach, kneading the flesh there for a moment before moving down to take Dick’s semi-erect cock in his grasp.

“Lew,” Dick sighs, and the king slants him a smile.

“Help me into the tub, and I’ll take care of you.” Dick nods eagerly and climbs the stairs, turning around to hold out his hands for Lew. Lew accepts the gesture, steps up and then into the tub with Dick’s assistance. He reaches for the bar of soap and washes Dick’s body before handing it over to the knight. Dick returns the favor, sliding the soap across his shoulders, around his breasts, down his swollen stomach. After Lew is rinsed he latches onto one pert nipple; sucking eagerly, he drinks up a mouthful of the sweet milk, Lew’s fingers settling at the base of his neck.

He saves a little in his mouth, moves up to kiss Lew, letting the milk slide into Lew’s mouth when he parts his lips. Lew swallows with a moan and sucks on Dick’s tongue, and below, Dick feels Lew’s hand on him again, stroking him to hardness. When they break apart Lew steers him over to the ledge inside the tub, sitting him down and stepping back.

“Watch me,” he says, and slips a hand down to touch himself. Dick watches as he rubs his cocklet and strokes his opening, coaxing it open with a flush on his cheeks. He parts his folds and slips a finger inside, breathing heavily. He looks up to see Dick pumping himself lazily, his eyes dark and glazed as he watches the Alpha get off, and he moans.

“You’re so good,” he gasps out. “My loyal Knight.” He slips in a second finger, and then a third, and when he’s ready he steps up to Dick, grasps the base of his cock, and slides down, straddling him. He clutches the rim of the tub and sinks down, taking Dick’s entire length with a gasp. Lew screws his eyes shut and Dick sees him nearly balk out as his body remembers- but then Dick’s hands settle on his hips, his thumbs rubbing against the stretch marks on his great belly, and Lew comes back to the present. When he opens his eyes, Dick kisses the curve of skin in front of him.

Lew starts to rock his hips and Dick responds keenly, rolling up into him every time he drops down with a moan.

It feels good now, no thoughts of before clouding Lew’s mind as Dick’s mouth finds his nipple again, pulling milk down out as he fucks up into him. Lew comes on a gasp, his walls clenching around Dick’s cock, and soon after Dick’s knot swells up inside of Lew and he comes as well, groaning against Lew’s breast as his spend fills up Lew’s hole.

“Fuck,” Lew gasps. “So good.” He slumps over top of Dick, enjoying the feeling of being locked on his Alpha’s knot as he sucks his breast dry.

“I love you,” Lew says without hesitation.

Dick pulls away from Lew’s breast, having drank all that he could give, and smiles.

“I’ve  _ always  _ loved you.”


	11. Negotiations

The summer passes in relative peace, and by August, Lew looks full to bursting. He’s had special robes made for him, still insistent he perform his duties as King. But Dick dissents, worried for his mate.

“Lew, you need to rest,” Dick sighs one morning after they’ve eaten. “You’ll hurt yourself if you keep this up.”

Lew whirls on him. “What, you think I can’t handle  _ estate duty  _ now? You want me to lie back and let you do everything for me?”

“You’re pregnant,” Dick tries to reason. “You have to be careful.”

“Don’t you tell me what I _have_ to do. I know what’s best for myself. And I’m just _fine,_ thank you.”

Dick bristles. “You’re being petty,” he growls. “I’m trying to help you. I can see that you’re in no mood to discuss things reasonably.”

“You’re damn right I’m not,” Lew fumes. “I’m the  _ King  _ now, in case you’ve forgotten. It’s my duty to communicate with the barons of my estates. You have no right to intervene, regardless of the circumstances.”

“God  _ damn  _ it,” Dick hisses. “If you’d just listen to me-”

“Why should I?” Lew gets in Dick’s face now, furious. “You forget your place.”

“My  _ place?”  _ Dick says, incredulous. “I’m not asking as your Knight. I’m asking as your mate. I’m worried, Lew, I don’t want you to miscarry.”

“It’ll be fine,” Lew snaps. “I’m not an  _ invalid _ .”

“I didn’t say that you were. Look, Lew, I just think you should relax for a while. Roe said you’re too far along to work so much. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Lew scoffs. “You’re disappointed, aren’t you? Sore I’m not  _ nesting,  _ like a good little Omega?”

“Jesus Christ, Lew, I never said-”

“Forget it, Dick. I’m not gonna give up on my estate duty just because I’m pregnant.”

Dick lets out a noise of frustration. “Fine,” he concedes, “but please, just be careful.”

“Yeah. Alright,” Lew says hotly.

Dick watches as he stalks off, struggling to understand why he feels in his heart that something terrible is on the horizon. He sighs and turns to go to the stables, collecting Allegra and heading out into the city for a while. He passes by the spot Lew had taken him so long ago to gaze up at the clouds together, a smile quirking on his lips at the memory.

As of late, Lew prefers to stay near to the castle. When he does go outside, it’s usually in the yard behind the castle, safely bordered with a wall on three sides and the forest beyond the patch of land. With all the weight he carries in his middle now he can’t do much, and often complains of feeling weak and helpless. Since returning to Currahee five years ago he’d taken to practicing with sword and shield more often and strove to stay lean and fit. He’d been leery of any romantic moves from Dick, but had no qualms about fighting.

It’s a relief to be back on even footing, even if Lew’s mood are unpredictable and often sour thanks to his pregnancy.

Dick finds himself back in the city, standing outside the arena. His side twinges as if remembering the pain he’d felt last time he was here, Nicholas’s blade biting into his skin. There’s a scar there now, and when Lew is soft and melancholy with sleep sometimes he trails his fingers over it, his breath hitching just so, and he’ll whisper,  _ thank you. _

Inside the arena he finds Carwood, Ron, and Harry. They’re sparring, trading off with one another, and presently Harry sits out as Ron and Carwood tussle with one another. Dick slips off of Allegra’s back, tying her to a post, and ventures over to sit beside Harry, who squints an eye open to see him from where he’s stretched out like a cat in the sun.

“Dick,” he says by way of greeting, yawning indulgently and sitting up. “Lew finally kick you out?”

“More or less,” Dick admits.

Harry laughs. “Yeah, I know how it is. Kitty’s temper was foul as rotting milk when she was pregnant with Kelley.”

Dick chuckles. “Well, she wasn’t pregnant and trying to run a kingdom at the same time.”

“Hm,” says Harry. “I suppose you’ve got me there. You tell him to take it easy, yeah?”

“That’s the problem,” Dick says dryly. “He thinks I’m telling him he’s a bad King, I think. Which I wouldn’t, but he’s so afraid of it-”

“He thinks it’s only a matter of time, huh.”

Dick nods. “Yeah.” He looks out at the other two knights, seeing that they’ve reached a draw, swords deadlocked and grins on their faces. Carwood is on his knees in the dirt, holding his sword up by both ends, and he quickly ducks and clears out from beneath Ron, causing him to topple forward.

Carwood takes the moment to hit Ron’s back with the flat of his sword, knocking him down onto his chest, and he stands triumphantly over him.

“I let you win,” says Ron silkily.

“I’d think not,” Carwood retorts, grinning cheekily. “I’ve just gotten faster.”

Before Ron has a chance to reply, Harry crows, “It’s Dick’s turn!” He slaps Dick’s back, grinning, and Dick chuckles.

“Alright,” he agrees, and gets to his feet. “It’ll pass the time, won’t it?”

-❧-

Upon returning to the castle, Dick is met by a harried June.

“It’s the King,” she says, “there’s been a terrible threat, he’s collapsed just moments ago!”

“Take me to him,” Dick urges, and follows her to Lew’s chambers. He sees Lew lying in bed and turns to Lew’s chamberlain, who stands by the door, looking guilty. Dick corners him immediately. “What happened?” he snaps.

“I-It’s- it was a message from Toombs,” the chamberlain stutters, holding out a parchment. “King Thorburn has died. Nicholas is King.”

Dick’s stomach drops. “Read it to me,” he orders.

The chamberlain clears his throat, reading nervously. “‘To King Lewis,’” he begins. “‘I, King Nicholas of Toombs, demand your immediate return to the kingdom of Toombs, as my rightful Queen. I will make no negotiations with your castle. If I do not have you, I will declare war on your kingdom.’ Signed, ‘King Nicholas.’”

Dick growls. “The marriage was dissolved,” he hisses. “He cannot do this. He has no right.”

The chamberlain shrugs helplessly. “I cannot see any feasible solution. He said it himself, he will not make any negotiations.”

“Then think of a solution!” Dick insists, waving the chamberlain away. He turns to Lew, coming to his side. Faye presses a wet cloth to Lew’s forehead, but the Omega doesn’t react.

“Lew,” Dick coaxes gently, cupping his clammy cheek. “Lew, wake up.”

Lew stirs, groaning weakly. He blinks awake after a moment, squinting up at Dick.

“Dick?” he asks, “What happened?”

“You collapsed,” Dick explains quietly, “don’t you remember? The message?”

“Oh,” Lew mumbles, eyes drooping shut again. “I-I’m so tired, Dick…”

“Then rest. Faye and June will stay with you, I need to discuss this matter with your chamberlain.”

“Okay,” Lew sighs. “Come back, when you’ve finished.”

Dick smiles, pressing a kiss to Lew’s cheek.

“Always.”

-❧-

Dick returns to Lew’s chambers in time for supper. He bends to kiss Lew’s temple, waking his mate.

“You’re back,” Lew sighs, content.

“Of course I am,” Dick says. “It’s time for supper, sweetheart.”

“Jus’ have Faye bring it,” Lew whines. “I’m so sore.”

Dick frowns, worried. “Sore? Where?”

“M’ ankles…” Lew trails off, burrowing into the covers. After a moment he’s asleep again, his breath evening out, and Dick smiles in fond exasperation.

“I’ll go fetch supper myself, then,” he says, and goes down to the dinner hall to fetch two servings of pot roast for them. When he returns again he sets the plates aside and wakes Lew, helping him sit up and giving him his plate. Lew perches it on the swell of his stomach, and Dick can’t help but snicker.

“I know, I look ridiculous,” Lew grumbles. “You try carrying this big lug around, huh? Damn kid better be healthy as a horse for all I’ve had to deal with it.”

Dick laughs. “You love it, don’t lie.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lew digs into his food with newfound alacrity, seeming to have remembered a forgotten hunger.

After they’ve finished eating, Dick breaks the news.

“I’ll be leaving in two days.”

“What? Why?” Lew scowls. “I didn’t have a say in this.”

“I’m going to Toombs,” says Dick. “To negotiate with him.”

“No.”

Dick frowns. “No?”

“No,” Lew says again. “I won’t allow it.” He sits up straighter, huffing in irritation as he slips against the sheets. “I can’t lose you.”

“Oh, Lew,” Dick soothes, taking his hand, “it’ll be fine. I’ll go with Ron and Carwood. He wouldn’t risk anything with both the Crimson and Golden Knights.”

Lew grimaces. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“It’ll only be a week,” Dick says. “I promise. I  _ will _ come back, Lew.”

Two days later, at the rising of the sun, Dick sets out with Carwood and Ron for Toombs. Lew watches from the drawbridge until they’re out of sight, and when Dick turns back to look at the castle he feels insurmountably alone.

-❧-

A month later, on Lew’s birthday, Dick returns to the city with a heavy heart. Peace, Nicholas had made clear to him, would not be an option. He doesn’t meet the eyes of the people flanking him on the streets. Soon enough the whispers begin. He stops Allegra before the drawbridge, turning to face the crowd. A hush falls over the people as they anticipate what he will announce.

“The King of Toombs has declared that there will be no negotiations,” he says heavily. “He wishes to have King Lewis as his Queen, or he will have war.” Dick falls silent, surveying the pensive faces before him. “I will say this. Lewis is  _ our  _ King. He will not abandon his people. Let the knights come. We will show them that our King is not to be sold away like  _ livestock! _ He is the rightful King of Currahee, and he will  _ never  _ surrender to an Alpha who rules by fear!”

The crowd cheers. The city people, they’ve always loved Lew. Dick slants a smile down at them and turns towards the castle once more. His heart aches with the knowledge that war is inevitable, but the support of his people soothes the wound. He enters the stables, dismounting his horse and walking her to her pen.

When he steps into the castle he is met by a breathless Faye. “Sir,” she gasps out, “it’s the King. He’s been in labor.”

“Take me to him,” Dick orders, and follows the chambermaid upstairs. He hears Lew let out a wail of agony and feels his gut twisting up with worry. As soon as he sees Lew he’s at his side, taking his hand and curving the other over Lew’s damp temple.

“Lew. Lew, I’m here,” he says.

“Dick,” Lew mumbles, grimacing. “It hurts.” He doesn’t look up at Dick, his eyes squeezed shut, chin against his chest. Dick looks down at Lew’s splayed legs, Roe and Renée watching with a keen eye as Lew’s body works through the contractions. His hand trembles in Dick’s grip.

“How long?” Dick asks. Roe glances up at him.

“He’s been in labor about twelve hours now. Shouldn’t be much longer, this looks like a quick one.” Roe smiles. “He’s been real good.”

Dick nods. “Good.”

“Water?” Lew asks faintly. Renée springs to her feet, fetching a glass from the pitcher on the table. She gives it to Dick, who helps Lew drink slowly. When he’s finished he nearly drops the glass, shuddering. Dick catches it and sets it aside, looking to Roe as Lew groans and arches, pressing his shoulders into the mattress.

“The baby is coming,” Roe says. “Talk to him. He’s gotta take it slow.”

“Okay,” says Dick. He takes Lew’s hand and sucks in a deep breath. “Okay.”

-❧-

When Lew blinks awake again an hour later he moves to sit up, too fast. “My baby,” he gasps.

“Easy, easy,” Dick warns, pressing him back down. “It was- it was all good. It’s a girl. An Alpha. See, she’s right there,” he points to Renée, who’s washing the infant with a towel. Lew watches, entranced, as she wraps the squalling baby in a blanket and brings her over to him.

“What will you name her?” she asks, smiling.

“Gloria,” Lew says immediately, cradling her in his arms. He’s shivering and pale, clearly exhausted, but he beams down at Gloria like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world. Dick’s heart swells at the sight of them, his mate and their child, both beautiful with their pale skin and thick dark curls.

“Are you feeling hungry?” Roe asks. “I brought some jerky and crackers for you to nibble on.”

Lew nods. He smiles over at Dick and moves to let him hold Gloria. She’s still crying, but when Dick nervously takes her into his arms she quiets, opening her eyes and blinking up at him.

“She knows you,” Lew murmurs. He accepts the bowl Roe gives him, taking a cracker and eating slowly as he watches Gloria and Dick interact for the first time. Dick feels pride swell up in his chest as Gloria- his  _ child-  _ takes his finger in her hands and coos at him.

“Hey, baby girl,” Dick greets softly, awed. He holds her until Lew is finished eating, then passes her back over to him so he can feed her.

“How did the negotiations go?” Lew asks, and when Dick looks up at him he sees the seriousness in his eyes.

“Badly,” Dick answers honestly. “Nicholas is adamant that he have you at his side. He still threatens to declare war otherwise.” At Lew’s silence he says, “You’re not going back there.”

“It’d be better,” Lew says quietly.

“No. We have a child now, Lew. She needs  _ both _ of us.” Dick looks to Gloria and feels his heart ache at the thought of her growing up without Lew. “And in any case, I will  _ never _ let Nicholas lay a hand on you again. Not after all he did to you.”

Lew swallows and turns his attention back to Gloria, his jaw working. Dick hates to remind him of it, but he’d rather die than see Lew put through that pain again.

“Let me worry about it,” Dick says gently, taking Lew’s hand. “You just focus on taking care of Gloria and I’ll sort it out.”

Lew nods, silent. Dick squeezes his hand and gets to his feet. Lew looks up, worrying his lip.

“I love you,” he says quietly.

Dick smiles. “I love you too, Lew.” He bends down to press a kiss to Lew’s forehead, then straightens. “I’ll be back in a little while. You get some rest now, alright? Roe will take care of you.”

-❧-

Lew remains bedridden for a week. He’d lost too much blood during the birth, and when he first tries to stand again he grows dizzy and nearly faints into Dick’s arms.

So they’d set him up in his own bed again with fresh sheets and Gloria’s crib at his side. Roe gives him a loose corset to help his stomach recover and makes sure he has water and snacks within reach at all times.

On the second night Lew asks Dick to sleep with him. Surprised, Dick slips in beside him and asks permission to touch him.

Lew smiles, taking Dick’s hand in his own and placing it over his belly. His womb is still swollen- not as full now without a child to bear, but curved and about the same size it had been during his sixth month. Dick can see the angry red stretch marks all around and marvels at the strength Lew has to have to have carried their child for so long.

Lew coaxes Dick up for a passionate kiss, savoring the moment. He works Dick up to panting against his cheek; feels him growing hard against Lew’s hip. He doesn’t let himself think of anything but Dick here beside him.

“Lew,” Dick whispers, holding his face in his hands. “I want you.” It’s been so long, Lew realizes- the last time they came together was almost four months ago. Between the pregnancy and Lew’s increased workload, they hadn’t had the time or they’d both been too tired for it. And- though Lew is loathe to admit it- he was always afraid of slipping on Dick and losing himself in the past like he had so often before the pregnancy. But now he feels confident that he can be present for Dick, and he takes Dick’s hand and brings it to his stomach again- and then further down, letting Dick cup him through his braies.

“Aren’t you still swollen?” Dick asks worriedly. Still, he does not move his hand.

“Yes,” Lew answers honestly.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dick murmurs.

“Then be gentle,” says Lew. “You don’t- I don’t need your knot right now. Roe said I can’t, anyway.”

Dick chuckles. “Okay.” He turns on his side and kisses Lew, his fingers rubbing Lew gently through the fabric. He knows Lew is still too swollen for anything too intense, is still losing fluid, and goes slow and gentle. He ducks his head down to nurse off of Lew’s breasts some more, but Lew pushes him away after a few moments.

“Sore,” he says.

Dick smiles and goes back to kissing Lew; his neck, his shoulders, even the spot behind his ear, Lew breathing hard and whimpering as he nears his climax.

After Lew comes with a weak cry, Gloria wakes up and starts to fuss. Dick lets Lew come down from his orgasm, changing Gloria’s diaper before he brings her to him. He lies down and watches with his head on Lew’s shoulder as Lew feeds her, his face pinched with discomfort. But the love in his eyes shines brighter now, and Dick’s heart swells with affection for them both.

He knows then that he can take a war, so long as Lew is at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it until I finish the next chapter! Please feel free to leave a comment if you liked it.


	12. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER. YOU WERE WRONG. Hi, I'm very excited right now. Please enjoy this surprise update and leave a comment if you want the ending sooner. ;)

Tensions are high in Currahee for the next month. Lew spends much of his time recovering from the pregnancy and caring for Gloria, but he refuses to be kept completely from his duties. He often sits in court with Gloria held to his breast, listening as Dick discusses the preparations they must make under threat of war.

There are border conflicts now, bandits from Toombs crossing into Currahee and pillaging homes, raping and kidnapping Omegas as a message to Lew. Dick makes it a priority for his men to rescue those they can, and plans to rescue the others whenever possible. He stations knights in every border city and all around the castle.

It all weighs heavy on the Omega King, and Dick spends many nights curled around Lew, trying to soothe him. He’s mostly receptive, but some nights he pushes Dick away and goes somewhere else, contemplating his grief and helplessness. He’ll never admit it, but Nicholas had gotten under his skin, and no amount of love will be enough to make him forget what he’d endured. But of course Dick doesn’t want to hear that, and he doesn’t say it aloud, choosing instead to drink the violent, intrusive thoughts away.

War is declared in the early fall. Nicholas hadn’t taken well to Lew’s rejection, and Dick calls all of their army to the castle. The men are prepared, but he trains them anyway, ensuring each man is in peak condition. The castle is secured, and the remaining men, including Dick, prepare to head out to confront Nicholas’s army at the border.

Just before they set out, Dick kisses Lew soundly. Lew whines, following as he pulls away, but Dick gently pushes his hands away. “You need to stay with Gloria,” he asserts, nodding at their daughter in June’s arms. “Whatever happens to me, she needs you.”

“Please come back,” Lew begs quietly. “Please, Dick. Promise me.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Dick assures Lew. “But this is my fight. I have to do this, for all of Currahee. For you, my Lord.”

Lew sniffs, leaning in to embrace Dick. He rubs his cheek on his Alpha’s neck, scenting him, and steps back, wiping his eyes miserably. “I love you,” Lew murmurs, and Dick smiles sadly.

“I love you, too,” he says, and turns to go.

Lew watches Dick’s back until he and the rest of his army are gone, then turns to June, taking Gloria in his arms again and going back inside the castle. 

-❧-

Lew’s chamberlain keeps him up to date on the conflict as it progresses. Nicholas’s men are strong, and they push deep into Currahee very quickly, but Dick holds a staunch defense and they become locked in a stalemate for several weeks. Lew takes care of Gloria as best as he can, but the stress weighs heavy on him and he gives her to his chambermaids more often than not, secluding himself in the castle library with nothing but the moon and a pint of ale to keep him company.

Of course there are duties to be done despite the war, and he holds court once a week and works with diplomats of their other neighboring kingdoms, who send men from their armies to Dick’s aid.

Lew stops eating after nearly a month of fighting, and no one notices until he loses consciousness over a feast with Currahee’s barons. Carwood, the only knight left behind at the castle now, helps June carry Lew to his room.

“We should send for Roe,” June says, fussing over Lew. Carwood just shakes his head.

“He needs Dick,” he says sadly. “Roe can help, but he needs his mate.”

-❧-

Carwood takes Lew out of the castle for a while once he is well enough to walk again. It’s hard to see his King so distraught over the war and the stories of Omegas still being kidnapped, and he’s listless and not really interested as he rubs Gemini’s flank and climbs onto his back. Carwood makes small talk as they go through town, and Lew doesn’t say much, but he seems to perk up a little bit.

They stop at a secluded spot just outside the city, and Lew stares at a path of grass under an old, gnarled tree.

“Lord Lewis?” Carwood asks, “is everything okay?”

Lew shakes his head. “I miss Dick,” he says quietly, not looking away from the tree. “We sat here once, looking up at the clouds. It was when Dick realized he loved me.” Lew smiles, shaking his head. “We’d only just been introduced. He’s such a romantic.” Lew turns his gaze towards the sky, overcast and grey.

“He’ll come back,” Carwood says, conviction in his voice. “You need to stay strong, my Lord. Don’t lose hope.”

Lewis smiles.

“Let’s head back.”

They’re almost to the castle when a band of Toombs soldiers spill into the streets. Lew watches in muted horror as they torch houses and snatch women and children, slaughtering the men, and Lip urges him to go, giving Gemini a kick and turning towards the conflict. Gemini runs towards the castle, but Lew’s dazed and holding the reigns weakly, and when an arrow plunges into his shoulder he loses his grip and falls off. Gemini is gone before Lew can think to call him back, and he curls on the ground with a whine, frightened and in pain.

“Well, if it isn’t King Lewis,” a voice mocks from above him, and Lew flinches. He looks up only to see Nicholas above him, smirking, a bow in his hand.

“Y-you,” Lew gasps, scrambling to get away. He hits a wall and realizes belatedly that he’s trapped in an alleyway, Nicholas blocking the only exit. “W-where is my mate?”

Nicholas scowls. “You dare to call that scrawny excuse for an Alpha your  _ mate?  _ You are mine, Omega, and you know it.” He steps forward, looming over Lewis for a moment before squatting down, taking Lew’s chin in his hand and turning Lew’s head harshly, exposing his scarred neck.

“You burned it off,” Nicholas observes darkly, releasing Lew’s chin. “You whore.”

Lew flinches at the insult. “I don’t belong to you,” he spits. “You have no claim over me. I am a King.”

Nicholas slaps Lew hard, his head snapping against the wall with the force of it. Lew gasps, covering his cheek and looking up at Nicholas, afraid.

“You’re an Omega bitch,” Nicholas sneers. “Nothing more.” He grabs the collar of Lew’s shirt, dragging him to his feet, and pulls the arrow out of Lew’s shoulder. It tears his wound open and Lew sobs in pain, trying to push Nicholas away. Dick had taught him how to get away, how to fight, but he’s too scared to remember any of it now and Nicholas pins him against the wall by his neck, gripping his wrists.

“Please don’t,” Lew whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Nicholas sneers. “There’s a certain knight who needs a lesson in ownership, first.” He takes a length of rope from his saddlebag, tying Lew’s wrists together behind his back. He ties the other end of the rope to his horse’s saddle and climbs on, forcing Lew to follow as he goes out into the streets.

-❧-

Dick had broken away from the border conflict as soon as he heard Nicholas was no longer there. He left Ron to lead the men, taking Toye and Guarnere with him into the city as they hunt for Nicholas. Upon entering the city Dick is horrified to see many houses burnt down, Carwood battling several knights on his own as villagers run from the scene. He gestures for Toye and Guarnere to help Carwood, turning away to find Nicholas when he sees the man is not one of the men fighting.

Dick guides Allegra through the empty streets, his heart pounding in his chest. It’s begun to rain, droplets splashing audibly against his armor. He goes to the city’s center, and finds Nicholas standing atop the stage, Lewis at his side.

“Sir Richard Winters,” Nicholas greets, a grin twisting his features. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Let go of the King,” Dick orders, dismounting Allegra.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Nicholas says, and winks. Suddenly two knights spring out from the houses flanking Dick, and they grab his arms, quickly knocking his sword aside. Dick doesn’t fight, caught by surprise and not wanting to make things worse for Lew, who is clearly injured and distraught, at Nicholas’s mercy. He stares at Dick beseechingly, his face pale.

“Why are you doing this, Nicholas?” Dick asks instead, looking up at the other King. “The marriage was dissolved and the child was never born. The bond is gone. You have no claim over Lewis.”

Nicholas smiles. “You think any of that shit matters to me anymore?” He chuckles. “You are a fool, Dick. I know it in my heart that Lewis is mine. That’s all I need. If you- and any other Alphas, for that matter- are going to continue to try and take him away from me,” Nicholas spits, drawing his sword, “then I will kill him.”

"No!" Dick watches in horror as Nicholas raises the sword, plunging it into his lover's belly. Lew goes pale, staring down at himself in shock.   
  
Hardly a breath later, Nicholas pulls the sword out. Lew lets out a hoarse shout, his knees buckling as the agony washes over him. He hits the floor and lies there gasping wetly, his wide brown eyes finding Dick's. Blood bubbles up past his lips and he coughs, spattering the fluid across the wood floor beneath him.   
  
"Look at this pathetic creature you call your King," Nicholas spits. He pulls Lew up from the floor by the scruff of his neck, sneering. Lew cries out sharply, trying in vain to wrench himself free. "He cowers in fear of an Alpha like myself, mewling like a bitch in heat. He could hardly strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, how can you call him your noble leader? Look how easily he is defeated."   
  
"Lewis is king by his  _ honor _ ," Dick grits out, enraged at how Nicholas handles Lew. "You have none. You rule by fear and hate."   
  
Nicholas scoffs. "I rule by truth. Omegas are inferior, subordinate. They were created for Alphas' pleasure. Not to rule as king. He has already had child by you, has he not? That's hardly suitable behavior for a king, to submit to his best knight, an  _ Alpha _ ." He leers down at Lew, pale and limp in his hold. He's barely conscious, blood dripping to the floor. Dick knows Lew doesn't have much longer with a wound like that. He struggles against his captors with renewed vigor.   
  
"Omegas weren't created  _ for _ anyone. They don't owe Alphas anything. They're people, just like us," Dick growls. "And Lewis did not  _ submit _ to me. He has the right to a choice of his mate, and he chose me. He never chose you."   
  
Nicholas scowls. He releases Lew, letting him fall to the floor with a broken cry of pain. He curls into himself, whimpering.   
  
" _ I _ chose him. And his father granted me rights to him as my Omega." Nicholas stalks up to Dick, sneering down at him. "He only took your knot because I wasn't there. Omegas have no concept of love or loyalty. They were made to submit to the Alpha that chooses them. It's simple biology."

“Lew’s father is dead. And you’re wrong, Omegas are much more than a  _ willing body, _ ” Dick spits. “I’ve had just about enough of your slander.” He drops all of his weight to the ground, slipping right out of Nicholas’s knights’ arms, and grabs his sword. He catches one of the knights in the meat of his thigh and tussles with the other. He hears Nicholas walk back over to Lew and grits out, “You keep your hands off of him,” unable to look over in fear of distraction.

“My, with a wound like this, you may never bear a child again,” Nicholas purrs to Lew, who lets out a whimper of distress. Dick chances a glance to see Nicholas holding Lew’s head up by a fistful of his hair, inspecting him like he’s some kind of undesirable creature. Lew moans and coughs, his scent sour with distress.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Dick seethes, reaching a draw against the knight. He pushes with all of his might, channelling his rage, and finally succeeds. The knight drops his sword and Dick plunges his own into the other man’s upper abdomen, blinded with rage. He withdraws and stalks over to Nicholas, who drops Lew and draws his sword with a sneer.

“He’ll die before you defeat me. Just give it up. You’ve already lost. Currahee is mine.”

“I’m not a quitter,” Dick hisses. “I vowed to fight injustice and destroy my Lord’s enemies. And that’s what I’m going to do.”

Nicholas is a skilled fighter. He’s kept himself to the highest standard, and like before, Dick finds himself falling behind. Living in the castle with Lew had gotten him soft, and he takes several hard blows from Nicholas before he’s able to land anything himself. There’s a cut on his cheek and he can feel his stomach and ribs bruising, but he thinks of Lew dying and channels his rage into defeating Nicholas. He slices the buckles of the Alpha’s armor, severing his chest plate, and plunges his sword into the man’s chest.

Dick watches passively as Nicholas hits his knees, blood dripping from his lips, and Dick grabs the sword by the hilt and pulls it out. Nicholas chokes and falls on his side, bleeding out, and Dick doesn’t bother to watch, running to Lew where he’s still curled up on the ground, unconscious.

“Lew,” Dick cries, dropping to his knees. “Lew, please. Hang on. I’m gonna get you help, okay?” He scoops up Lew in his arms and starts to run, grief thick in his throat. He barges into Roe’s cottage.

“Roe!” he cries, letting Lew down onto the table, “Roe, I need you!”

Roe comes from around the corner and sees Lew. He swears and disappears for a moment, returning with a kit. He works quickly, talking to Dick as he cuts Lew’s robes off.

“What happened to him?”

“Stabbed,” Dick replies quickly. “Nicholas found us. Said if he couldn’t have Lew, no one could.” He grimaces as he sees the wound, gaping and still bleeding heavily. Lew’s passed out now, white as a sheet, his fingers limp in Dick’s hold. He’s breathing, but just barely.

“He hasn’t got much time left,” Roe says, “I’m gonna need your help. We gotta get this wound closed, or else he’ll bleed out.”

“Okay,” Dick says, and lets go of Lew’s hand.


	13. In the Twilight

Dick wakes up the next morning sitting up in a chair, his neck screaming with pain when he straightens up. He looks on to see Lew in the bed, still deathly pale but alive and breathing. His stomach is bandaged from rib to hip.

“Nearly lost him,” Roe says gruffly from behind Dick. “You got him to me in the nick of time. Any longer and he’d have been gone for sure.”

Dick rubs the back of his neck, grimacing. “How bad is it?”

Roe scoffs. “He gets an infection anytime soon, he’s dead.” He sighs, softening. “And...Dick?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s not having anymore kids,” Roe says softly. “He’s done.”

“Oh,” Dick says hollowly. He thinks about Gloria, back home in the castle with Faye and June, and feels an ache growing in his throat. Roe puts a hand on his shoulder and he gives in, letting the tears slip free.

“I killed him,” he chokes out.

“What? No, Dick, he’s right here-”

“No. I meant Nicholas,” Dick says. “Killed him. He’s dead.”

Roe falls silent, squeezing Dick’s shoulder.

“I’ve never killed someone before,” Dick says tightly. “It was- it was so easy.”

“At least now he can’t hurt anyone else,” Roe says. “Just think of it that way.”

Dick shakes his head, taking Lew’s limp hand and squeezing gently. He hears Roe leave, and keeps his vigil at Lew’s bedside.

Lew wakes up later that night. Dick leans in with a relieved smile, watching as he blinks awake slowly. He squints up at Dick for a moment, his eyes blank, but then recognition comes over him.

“Hey,” says Dick. “Good to see you awake.”

Lew doesn’t say anything. He looks over at the window, then down at his stomach. When he does speak his voice is weak and crackling. “Water?”

“Sure,” Dick says, and pours Lew a glass. He props Lew up against the headboard and tips the glass to his lips, letting him drink. Lew sips greedily, draining the glass quickly. Dick sets it aside and takes Lew’s hand.

“How are you feeling?” Dick asks.

“Hurts,” Lew grunts. “Roe got any potions?”

“Yeah, he’s making a new batch.” Dick smiles wanly. “You ran him dry. You were in a lot of pain.”

Lew hums. “How long was I out?”

“Four days,” says Dick. “I- I was here. With you.”

Lew manages a weak little smile and squeezes Dick’s hand. “My guardian angel,” he says softly. “Always keeping me safe.”

“I didn’t,” Dick argues. “I didn’t, I let you get hurt. You could be dead now. You could- you could still die, Lew,” he chokes out. “A-and now you’re-” he cuts himself off, bowing his head as the emotion overwhelms him.

“I’m what?” Lew asks meekly.

Dick chokes off a sob, shaking his head. “You’re- you’re infertile now, Lew. You can’t ever carry another child. It was- it was all destroyed. Roe had to take it-- your womb, he had to take it out.” He can’t look up at Lew, the shame tight and burning in his gut. “I’ve failed you as your knight, a-and as your lover. Forgive me.”

There’s a moment of tense silence before Lew lets out a broken wail, and Dick looks up to see him crying, too, tears spilling down over his cheeks. He covers his mouth with one hand, eyes squeezing shut as he chokes off a sob, and Dick’s heart aches. Lew grips Dick’s hand tightly with his free hand, then drops his other and curves it over his bandaged stomach, as if to feel for the loss of his most precious organ; that with which he could bear life.

“I’m sorry,” Dick rasps.

“You couldn’t have stopped it,” Lew chokes out. “Please don’t blame yourself.” He smiles at Dick through his tears, but Dick can’t accept it. He’s guilty, of letting Lew fall into Nicholas’s hands again, of watching as he was hurt so violently. He shakes his head and presses Lew’s palm to his face, letting the tears run freely. Lew whines, and Dick can barely stand the guilt and the grief. It swells in his throat and he gasps, shaking his head.

“Dick,” Lew sniffles, reaching for his shoulder. “Please, come here.”

Somehow Dick makes it to his feet, climbing into the narrow bed with Lew and holding him close. He knows it will hurt less as time wears on, but for now it’s simply too much to bear, and he lets Lew caress and kiss him with so much love he doesn’t deserve.

They fall asleep like that, tangled together under the sheets, and Dick dreams of a world where they are unburdened by the troubles they’ve endured.

-❧-

It takes a while for Lew to recover enough even to leave Roe’s apothecary. When he is ready to leave, he insists on riding with Dick, pressed against his back on Allegra’s saddle. He regrets it hardly a few minutes out, and he curls his arms tighter around Dick’s waist and muffles his whimpers into Dick’s armor.

“Sorry, Lew,” Dick murmurs. “We’ll be home soon.”

Home- Lew thinks of Gloria and nearly sobs. He’d been such a terrible parent, barely paying attention to her while Dick was gone. He’s glad she’s too young to ever remember it, but the guilt weighs heavy on his heart. With the pain in his stomach and between his legs now, he doubts he will be able to really make it up to her anytime soon, but at least Dick is home and safe.

At the castle they walk into chaos. Toombs is without a King, and Nicholas had no heir. Lew sees the crowd of people and whines, burying his face into Dick’s back.

“I want to go home,” he pleads.

“Of course we’re going home,” says Dick. “I’ll take care of it.”

The crowd parts for their King and highest knight, and Dick slides down first, helping Lew to the ground and passing Allegra off to one of the stablehands. He picks Lew up, carrying him bridal-style up to their chambers. Lew would be embarrassed, normally, but he hurts too badly to complain. He lets Dick lie him out on their bed, carefully peeling his clothes off. Dick checks his wounds, unraveling the bandages, and Lew looks away sharply. Dick lets out a soft noise of distress, and Lew knows it’s ugly.

“I need to clean this up,” Dick says vaguely, reaching for the satchel he’d dropped beside Lew on the bed. He takes out a small container, then disappears to fetch a bowl of warm water and a cloth. While he’s gone Lew chances a look down at himself, sitting up as best he can manage.

“Oh, God,” he moans. The wound is longer than he’d thought, an angry red line curving across the soft swell of his lower stomach. It’s been stitched shut, but their journey bad broken a few of the stitches and he’s bleeding just a bit at the edges. He’s felt weak and faint since he’d woken up, but at the sight of his own mortal wound he feels the feeling flare, and he drops his head onto one of the pillows. His chest had begun to recede, the few times he had fed Gloria not enough to keep him lactating, and he touches himself gently. His nipples are chafed, and he winces as the dry skin of his fingers drags against them.

Dick returns not long after, setting the bowl on the table next to their bed and quickly wetting a cloth. Lew stares up at the ceiling as Dick cleans his wound and puts in fresh stitches. He sits him upright so he can wrap new bandages around Lew’s middle, then lets him lie back again.

“There,” Dick says, smiling warmly. “You just relax, now. I’ll take care of everything else.”

Lew nods, unsure of what to say. He feels badly, now, and he wants to be alone. He accepts Dick’s kiss and watches the Alpha leave, sighing to himself. He suddenly wants to hold Gloria, longs for Dick to come back and undo him slowly, but he remembers dully that his womb is gone and he’ll never bring life into the world again. His scent has already begun to fade, and he touches the bond bite Dick had left. It had scarred, like it was meant to, settled over the patch of already mottled skin, but suddenly it doesn’t feel as deep as it’s supposed to be.

Lew chokes off a sob, turning to lie on his side and wrapping his arms around himself. Nicholas had won, he thinks dully. He’d killed Lew, in the worst way possible, destroying his Omega body so he could never bear a child again. Dick won’t want him anymore, once he realizes. Infertile Omegas are undesirable, scentless and worthless and unable to hold a bond. Dick will leave, find some other Omega to have babies with, and Lew will be left alone in his empty castle.

Lew cries himself to sleep, the pain in his heart worse even than the pain of Nicholas’s blade tearing into him.

-❧-

Dick looks after the kingdom as Lew recovers, settling issues with the people and working with Currahee’s allies to determine the future of Toombs. Their final decision on the matter is to split Toombs between Currahee and their mutual neighboring kingdom, MacKall, each absorbing half of the land into their own kingdoms.

Lew is distant, lethargic, and Dick tries his best to care for him and offer comfort, but his Omega mate seems preoccupied with something he won’t talk to Dick about. He worries for Lew’s health, noticing that he’s lost weight since Dick left for war, his clothes loose on his shoulders and his ribs showing when he’s bare. There are dark circles under his eyes despite all the time he sleeps, and his breasts have receded, no longer full with milk. A nurse feeds Gloria, now, and Lew barely touches her.

One night, Dick finds Lew unconscious in the library after a week of this, and he sighs heavily. He can smell the alcohol on Lew even from the door, and he doesn’t know what to do. If only Lew would talk to him, he thinks. He gathers the Omega in his arms, carrying him to bed, and curls up next to him.

Lew wakes a while later, seeming heavy and tired, still drunk.

“Dick,” he mumbles, reaching for the Alpha’s hand. Dick squeezes Lew’s fingers, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Lew.”

Lew blinks at Dick slowly. “You stayed,” he says, and he seems confused. Dick frowns, worried.

“Of course, I’ve been here all along,” he assures Lew. “I love you.”

Lew shakes his head. “You won’t,” he says, forlorn. “I’m ruined. The bond...our bond’s gone.”

“What?” Dick moves, pulling Lew’s collar down to look at the spot on his neck. His mark is still there, just as it should be, and he feels his stomach tighten with worry. “Lew...are you okay?”

A tear rolls down Lew’s cheek, and he shakes his head. “It hurts,” he says vaguely, and Dick moves to check the bandages on Lew’s middle, panic squeezing his heart. If Lew’s wound had gotten infected somehow...

“No,” Lew says suddenly, pushing Dick’s hand away. “Not that.” His eyes seem to come into focus, and he blinks. “I can’t...we can’t make love,” he says. “It hurts.”

Dick sits back, stunned. “What are you saying, Lew?”

Lew looks away, his jaw working. He takes a deep breath, then moves to push his braies down. Dick watches with growing alarm as his bends his knees, dropping his hand between his legs and pressing a finger into himself, dry.

“Lew,” Dick urges, “You’re not slick, you’ll hurt yourself-”

“That’s part of the problem,” Lew sobs, wincing. “It just...stops.” Dick realizes Lew’s barely gotten his finger inside of himself, and seems unable to go any further.

“Lew,” Dick whines, taking the Omega’s wrist. He pulls Lew’s hand away gently. His finger is only barely slick. Dick shakes his head, pulling Lew’s braies up again and clasping his hand tightly. “It doesn’t matter,” he urges. “I won’t leave you.”

Lew sobs, shaking his head. “Everything hurts,” he says with a whimper. “I don’t want to live like this, Dick.”

Dick’s heart aches. “This was my fault,” he whispers brokenly. “I didn’t save you then, and I didn’t save you this time, either.”

Lew gasps, looking up at Dick in horror. “It’s not,” he insists. “Don’t say that. We’ll- we’ll figure something out. There’s- I-I can ask Roe for something.” He sits up, grabbing Dick’s shirt clumsily. “Dick,” he whines.

Dick shakes his head, kissing Lew chastely. “Don’t worry about it,” he says softly. “Lew, it’s okay. There’s- there’s other ways to make love, remember?” He smiles, rubbing Lew’s leg. “When you’re ready for it.”

Lew presses his head against Dick’s chest, sniffling, and Dick just holds him close until he falls asleep.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did actual research on complete hysterectomies, and I learned that it causes reduced sexual feeling, reduced orgasm intensity, fatigue, joint pain, and general loss of vitality. On top of that, the vaginal tunnel is sewn shut during the procedure, and it's usually much shorter than it would be naturally, so having PIV sex with a partner is actually rather painful. So I'm not just pulling that out of my ass, lol.
> 
> One more chapter left! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. :)


	14. Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY I decided I might as well just finish it today. Here is the final chapter of Anastasis. I started this fic about a year ago and I've carried it with me through some tough times. I'm glad to call it finished- this is the first fic over 8k I've ever completed. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, and don't forget to check out the artwork both myself and the lovely trailsofpaper have made for this story, archived here on my art site: kunstvogel-archive.weebly.com/fanfic-art.html

The summer after Gloria’s fourth birthday is unbearably hot. Lew has grown more sensitive to temperature since the pregnancy and complains that the heat makes him tired and faint, and Dick takes it upon himself to travel the Silk Road with Ron and Carwood in search of thinner clothing for their King.

He returns after two weeks with that and more- but Ron comes away with the biggest satchel of merchandise. Dick isn’t entirely sure he’d actually  _ paid  _ for all of it.

When he returns to the castle he finds Lew and Gloria up in the highest bedchambers, the windows wide open. They’re both sprawled on a blanket on the floor, Lew in his braies and Gloria in a night slip. Despite the breeze the room is still stiflingly hot, as is the rest of the castle, and it seems even Gloria has given up playing for a while.

Dick drops to kneel beside Lew and tilts up his chin for a kiss. Lew smiles, scrunching up his nose and stretching indulgently.

“Have you been like this since I left?” Dick asks, teasingly.

Lew squints up at him. “It’s too hot to do anything,” he whines. “And my robes are too heavy.”

Dick chuckles. “Well, I think I found just the thing for you.” He brings his satchel over to them, opening it up as Gloria and Lew sit up, watching eagerly. Dick takes out a black cotton shirt and silk pants, and Lew smiles.

“I had it specially dyed,” Dick says. “I know how much you hate wearing white.” He gives the clothes to Lew to put on and takes out a few more pairs of shirts and pants for him, setting them aside.

“Is there anything for me?” Gloria asks hopefully, and Dick grins.

“Of course there is, sweetheart.” He takes out a doll, a handful of wooden horses, and two books, and Gloria gasps. Dick sets them all out on the blanket before taking out one last thing.

“Daddy!” Gloria crows. “You got me a  _ silk dress!” _

“Do you want to try it on?”

“Mhmm,” Gloria hops to her feet and lets Dick help her into the little yellow dress. Lew watches from his spot on the floor, smiling.

“It’s a little big so you can grow into it,” Dick explains. “If you like it I can get you a bigger one for when you’re all grown up, too.”

Gloria twirls around and looks at herself in the mirror, thoughtful. “I like it,” she decides, looking up at Dick. “I like it lots!”

“So it’s settled. I’ll go back next time and get you the big one.” Dick smiles.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Gloria says, hugging Dick’s leg.

Dick ruffles her hair affectionately. “Why don’t you go show Faye and June your new dress? I’m sure they’d love to see it.”

Gloria perks up. “Okay! Can I go play in my room when I’m done?”

“Go ahead, sweetie. I’ll bring your toys in for you in a little while.”

Gloria runs off then, calling for Faye before she’s even reached the stairs, and Dick turns back to Lew with a contented sigh. Lew smirks knowingly at him. He’s wearing the clothes now, the shirt loose and puffy and the pants tight, showing off his figure. Dick thinks he looks fairly edible when he’s dressed like this, his cheeks flush with heat.

“Was there something else you bought, hmm?” Lew slinks up to Dick, touching a hand to his chest. Dick gives in and tilts Lew’s chin up, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He can taste wine on Lew’s tongue, something that’s become increasingly commonplace since Currahee had slipped into a period of peacetime again.

When they break apart he murmurs, “I bought some things for  _ us. _ ”

Lew hums and steps back, letting Dick pick up the satchel again. He fishes out a black box, ornately decorated, a smaller wooden box without any decoration, and a glass vial. Lew knows them immediately- sex toys and lubricating oil.

“You actually bought these?” Lew asks, amused. “You’re always so embarrassed to talk about it.”

Dick shrugs. “If it’s any reassurance, I blushed when the shopkeeper described to me what these were for.” He nods to the black box. “This one isn’t the same, though. Open it.”

Lew blinks, surprised, and accepts the box. He flips up the latch and opens it, then pauses, shocked. “Dick, this is…”

“I...I remembered what it did for you after...after what happened. I thought you might like to have some so we can be together again, without the pain.”

Lew plucks the opium pipe from its spot in the box, inspecting it silently. It’s almost as ornate as the box, with gold detailing and a smooth shape overall. Within the box there is also a block of the opium itself, black and waxy in texture. It’d been a long time since he’d had any to smoke.

“Dick, I...I don’t know what to say. This is...you didn’t have to get all of this stuff.”

“Nonsense,” says Dick. “I wanted to. You’re my  _ mate _ , Lew. You deserve only the best things in life.”

-❧-

Later that night, after they’ve put Gloria to bed and dealt with their duties for the day, Dick watches curiously as Lew lounges in bed, lighting the opium and bringing the pipe to his lips. He takes a long draw from it, then blows the smoke out casually. He offers the pipe to Dick, who takes it with a frown.

"Does it...taste bad?" he asks, peering into it curiously.   
  
"Not really," Lew sighs, sinking back against the pillows. "You probably shouldn't smoke too much, though. Since you've never had any." Already Dick notices Lew's speech slowing down, his words slurring a bit like they do when he's drunk.   
  
Dick scrunches up his nose and takes an inhale. He pulls away, coughing, and Lew laughs. "Awful," Dick whines. "Just awful, Lew, you  _ liar _ ." He gives the pipe back to Lew and gets himself a glass of water, washing the taste away.   
  
Lew watches him, looking flushed and sleepy with his cheeks pink and eyes half-lidded, and Dick feels desire curling in the pit of his stomach. Lew looks so elegant with the pipe in his hand, smoking it with practiced ease. He’s sprawled luxuriously on the bed, naked as the day he was born. Dick himself feels pleasantly warm, a little numb but not in a bad way, a slight pressure developing at the base of his skull. He slips down to join Lew on the bed. Immediately, Lew takes his face in his free hand and pulls him down for a kiss.   
  
It's different than the kisses Dick has grown used to getting from Lew- Lew's mouth is hot against his, and he's sloppy, like he was when they first kissed all those years ago. Dick can taste the smoke on his lips and shudders as Lew sucks his tongue, moaning, and spreads his legs apart in invitation. Dick obliges and straddles him, slides a hand down to palm Lew's cunt as he nips at the Omega's lower lip.   
  
"Want you," Lew slurs when they break apart. "Want you inside'a me." He takes another drag off of the pipe and blows the smoke over Dick's shoulder.   
  
Dick hums, his lip curling in a smile. He sinks down to kiss Lew’s neck, then trails kisses down his torso to the gentle swell of his stomach. Lew had begun putting on weight again, finally, and Dick is glad of it.   
  
Dick can see how the opium affects Lew now- he's breathing almost as slowly as he does in his sleep, and he lies completely relaxed as Dick slips his hand lower to feel him again. He hardly blinks as Dick pulls away to grab the oil and slips a lubed finger inside of him.   
  
"You okay?" Dick asks, Lew's silence making him nervous.   
  
"Better than okay," Lew hums, smiling dreamily. "Feels wonderful." He takes one last puff from the pipe before setting it aside, content.   
  
"Okay," says Dick, and leans in to take Lew into his mouth. Lew gasps, bucking his hips up a little, his hand flying down to tangle in Dick's hair.   
  
"Shit," he hisses. "Dick..." He encourages the knight, pushing his head down further, whimpering as he laps at Lew's folds. He's practiced enough now to know what Lew likes; he nips at the flesh and tugs gently with his teeth, and when Lew gets too close to the edge he pulls away and crawls up to kiss him soundly.   
  
He feels buzzed now for sure, a pleasant tingling sensation in his extremities, and sighs against Lew's open mouth. Lew's scar lies just under his fingertips, he realizes distantly, and he traces the ragged line of scar tissue.   
  
"Dick," Lew murmurs. It's all he needs to say.

Dick kisses him again and sits up, tearing off his clothes and touching himself now for the first time. He's already half-hard, and Lew looks on with glassy eyes as Dick strokes himself to full thickness, coating himself with the oil. Lew slips a hand down between his legs and rubs languidly, spreading his thighs, two fingers parting his folds for Dick to see.

He smiles shyly and Dick’s heart flutters at the sight before him; Lew, presenting himself completely to his Alpha, not a trace of fear or lingering pain in his dark eyes. It hadn’t been there for a long time, now, but he’s still glad to see Lew comfortable in his own skin.

“God,” Dick murmurs, and crawls up to straddle Lew again, this time with no layers between them. “You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart.”

“Mm,” Lew agrees pleasantly. “C’mon, Dick, take me.”

Dick chuckles, kissing Lew’s shoulder. He lines up and presses in slowly, watching Lew’s face all the while.

“Christ,” Lew rasps, “I always forget how big you are.” Still, he clenches around Dick, bringing him in deeper. 

Since Lew lost his womb they can’t go as far as they used to, but it’s enough. It’d been painful for Lew the first few times after he’d healed enough to be intimate again, but he was adamant that they have this much and worked with Dick to slowly rehabilitate himself to sex. On reflection Dick realizes it was with the help of Lew’s opium that they’d been able to do this again at all, the drug effectively numbing him to the pain of it and relaxing his muscles enough to give way without issue. Dick knows Lew will be sore after- he always is, nowadays. But Dick also knows how to take care of his King.

“Dick,” Lew calls him back to the present, face scrunched up with worry. Dick smiles, dips down to kiss Lew, his hips rolling gently.

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

Lew laughs, a little breathlessly. “Thinking during sex? That’s unheard of.”

It isn’t until after, when Dick has flopped down on the bed beside Lew, exhausted but content, that Lew asks him what he was thinking about. He’s wiped out, too, his eyes shut and his voice soft when he speaks.

Dick smiles. “I was thinking about you,” he says. “About us.”

Lew blinks up at him, droopy-eyed and ruffled, and Dick is overcome with tenderness. He kisses Lew’s temple and slings an arm around his belly, snuggling up against him.

“You’re something else,” Lew says eventually, and slips into sleep.

A while later Dick coaxes Lew up to take a bath. He knows the Omega will start to feel sore again soon and hopes the hot water will help. Lew steps in with his assistance, still pliant and sleepy, and lets Dick wash him. He nibbles at Dick’s collar and sighs when the knight slips a hand down to the flat area beneath his stomach, rubbing gently to ease the aches he knows are there.

“Hurts,” Lew mumbles, wincing.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

Lew shakes his head. “Don’t be. ‘S not your fault.”

Dick doesn’t respond to that, quietly blaming himself but knowing it’s not what Lew wants to hear. He finishes cleaning them both up and helps Lew out of the tub, drying him off and pressing kisses down his body as he goes.

Lew is beyond tired, all but falling asleep the moment he sprawls out on the covers. Dick scoffs, amused, and smack’s Lew’s ass playfully. Lew rolls over, grinning up at Dick.

“See something you like?” he teases, droopy-eyed and happy.

“No,” Dick deadpans, feigning disinterest. “Not at all.”

Lew squawks, sitting up, and puffs his chest out. “That’s no way to talk to your  _ King,  _ mister,” he says snootily, and Dick rolls his eyes, a grin creeping across his own face.

“Scoot over and let me lie down,” he demurs, and Lew obliges, letting Dick spoon up behind him. Dick pulls up the covers and kisses Lew’s nape.

“We won after all,” Lew murmurs, serious, and Dick smiles.

“Yes, we did,” he agrees. “Good night, Lew.”

“Good night.”

And Dick dreams, of a happiness they’ve already found.


End file.
